Past,Present,and Future
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: What happens when you think you have your life all figured out and you are about to marry the man of your dreams, when an old friend returns and keeps you second guessing? Loliver, Liley.
1. Blast from the Past

**This is a Loliver and Liley fic set into the future. It was swimming in my head for awhile, so I just decided that I will finally start writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

New York City, it's a busy town, filled with people running from here to there, trying to get to work not really caring who they bump into, only worrying about getting to the subway, the bus, or a taxi so they are not late. Among this gray of people there is a splash of blonde who is Lilly Truscott. Now 21, she had made it pretty good for herself. Left Malibu after graduating High School and is now in college, and soon to be married to her long time friend Oliver Oaken.

Yep she is now engaged. You see in their junior year of High School Oliver finally had the nerve to ask his long time crush out. Lilly was a little hesitant at first but soon accepted. Now they are going strong, obviously, and both are ready to start their new chapter.

Now through the bustle and commotion of the city Lilly did not notice the brunette ahead as she was struggling with her books and not paying attention as to where she was going and neither of them had anytime to react before the two girls collided, causing papers books and other important items flying every where. Lilly let out a groan as she was soon to be late to her class and bent down to pick up her things, as did the other girl. While filing through the books and the papers the brunette finally decided to talk. "I'm so sorry I was not looking where I was going so bumping into you was entirely my fault, oh gosh I hope nothing of yours is ruined."

"Look don't worry about it its no big deal I wasn't paying attention at all either, besides I'm not really looking forward to get to my class anyway."_Wait, that voice why does it sound so familiar?_

"Yea school can be rough sometimes but hey what can you do we need education to get a job, a job so we could get money and money so we could stay in school, ha-ha."

"Yep an endless cycle we are on a merry-go-round and never getting off."_ I do know that voice and that laugh, it has to be but it can't. _Now no longer focusing on the fallen books Lilly finally looks up seeing the girl that she had bumped into. _Miley?_ "Miley?" Now it was the brunettes turn to look up at the blonde girl. Blue eyes met blue as the brunette was lost for words and only to let one word escape from her lips. "Lilly?" The blonde smiled and practically knocked the girl over pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh my God! I can't believe its you! I missed you so much." Miley returned the tight gripped around her old best friend and almost had tears in her eyes as she started to remember the last time they saw each other.

_Flashback……_

_A sunny Malibu day, the summer after graduating, nature couldn't be happier, but there were three young adults who could use some happiness. You see Miley and her family had to leave as she was starting her European tour for Hannah Montana. Sure at first all three friends were ecstatic, but soon realized each one of them had their own commitments and this tour would truly separate them._

_Now standing in the Stewarts driveway, the car all packed and ready to head to the air port, these three young adults were preparing to say goodbye. Miley was smiling as she was looking at Oliver and reminiscing about all the jokes she and Lilly used to pull on him and how he always seemed to let out a girlish shriek. The two friends embraced each other in a hug as Miley began to speak. _

"_I love you so much Oliver, you are like my unbiological brother, heck you're even better than my biological brother." Oliver couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face and a laugh escape through a small opening, even though tears started to prick is eyes. "I love you too Miles. You are such a good friend and thank-you for helping me and Lilly in our relationship, I'll miss you." Miley could not stop the tears that were already flowing. "I should be the one thanking you Ollie, you were the only one of the two people who didn't judge or make fun of me when I first moved here. You take of her you hear me." Oliver nodded and as he moved away placed a small kiss on Miley's cheek._

_Now it was Lilly's turn. The two girls looked at each other for a short few seconds and then leaped into each others arms. Both were crying uncontrollably, for Miley and Lilly both new that they had a special friendship that should never be broken, but sadly today it was. "I love you Lilly, please never change you are perfect just the way you are. Thank-you for supporting me with Hannah and everything else that I dragged you into. You are so special to me. And when Oliver drives you crazy you just call me okay?" Both were holding tightly to each other wishing time would stop so neither of them would have to let go. "I love you too Miles, you never change either, and hey don't feel bad for dragging me into your problems I'm your friend I will always be there for you. And about the Oliver thing I will definitely take you up on that offer." Miley smiled, for some reason Lilly always had the ability to do that, and she loved it._

_End of flash back…_

Now years later Miley is reunited with her friend again. "I missed you too." Both girls pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears from their eyes. Smiling at each other they organized their belongings and stood up. "So, late for class?" Miley couldn't help but smile_ Ha same old Lilly. _"Yea even more now thanks to the uncoordinated clutz of my friend." Lilly then thought back to all the times in gym when Miley and she had to play sports and she was terribly bad at all of them, not to mention Miley would stumble over everything. Miley raised and eyebrow and was about to protest when interrupted by her bubbly blonde friend. "Hey come on I'm sorta kidding, sorta. Look as much as I would like to chat and see what you have been up to Professor Conner would not be happy if I'm late to his class again, so I better get going." Miley nodded understanding and gave her friend another hug. "But hey this afternoon I'm free so do you think we could get together and talk like the old days." _Man, I miss those days, life was so simple then. _

A smile reappeared on Miley's face mirroring the one Lilly now was wearing. "Sure, I would love that. I can not wait to hear what you have been up to lately. So I'll see you later then?"

"Yep just meet me ummm how about back here say around 2:30?" Lilly was now slowly walking away talking to Miley so she could get a little head start so she could try and at least get to her class.

"Sounds great. Bye Lil!"

"See you later Miles!"

"Good luck with your class." But Lilly was now out of ear shot and did not hear Miley's wish of luck. _Wow Lilly Truscott has walked into my life again._Miley was beaming as she now was walking in the direction she was headed before, her apartment. _I can not believe it; we gradually started to lose contact with each other then we lost it completely but now here she is. Man did she look beautiful, maybe this will be my second chance, my chance to finally tell her how I feel, I mean her and Oliver could not have lasted this long could they?_

Miley was now walking home with high spirits, anticipating until it was time to see her blonde friend again.

**So what did you think? Reviews would be nice. And for those of you who are reading my other story **_**Fear**_** don't worry I will either update that tomorrow or the day after. Also Thank you everyone who is reading that story, you guys put me in such an upbeat mood. :). Also thank you those who are and will read this story as well, I'm pretty positive I will update this story over the weekend, maybe sooner. **


	2. Meeting and Confused Feelings

**Thank you guys for reading this story and the reviews. I decided to update sooner because you guys made me so happy so I figured, hopefully, adding another chapter would make you happy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Oliver?" Lilly fumbled into her apartment, after her morning classes were over, and was anticipating for when the time came to see Miley. She couldn't figure out why she was so eager and filled with happiness now that her old friend was back, but she just figured that it was because of the long separation they had. "Oliver." _Where is that boy, he said he had know where to go today? _Letting out a sigh as she entered her room she rummaged through her closet to pick out something nice to wear when she would meet up with Miley again. She glanced quickly at the clock 1:15. _Dang, how come when you are always looking forward to doing something the days just drag on?_

It was true too. Sure Professor Conner was unphased when Lilly entered in late but grew upset as to she wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts were flooded with Miley. She was all the blonde could think about. What they would talk about, wondering if she should mention her engagement, or to even invite her to the wedding, also what Miley would be wearing. Even in the jeans and t-shirt she wore this morning Miley still looked beautiful. _Wait, what? I knew Miley was a gorgeous girl, but why would I be thinking of her differently, why would I think she not only looked beautiful but hot?_ Lilly was drained from her thoughts as Professor Conner now scorned at her to start paying attention and to keep her head out of the clouds.

Now laying clothes out on her bed, Lilly did the best she could do to ignore the excitement and nervousness she was getting in her stomach. _Come on Truscott, you used to hang out with Miley all the time when we were younger. Ugh then why am I so concerned about what I should wear, what she would be wearing, and what are we going to talk about? _Lilly was taken away from exploring her thoughts when two hands wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips gently kissed her ear. "Hey babe, how was school?"

"Fine Oliver, but it's what happened before school that I want to tell you about." Oliver pulled back away from her with questioning eyes, trying to figure out what his fiancée encountered early this morning. Lilly turned toward him and saw the look on his face and eyes and let out giggle. "Don't worry it's nothing bad, actually something amazing. As I was walking to get to my class I bumped into someone on the way causing all my books and stuff flying everywhere. Being concerned about my belongings I did look up to see who the girl was that I hit." With each word Oliver was growing more interested as to who this mystery girl could be? "After a while she finally spoke and I knew I recognized the voice, and sure enough I did and believe or not it was Miley!" Oliver now had wide eyes. Miley left after graduating from High School and slowly lost touch with both of them. "Isn't that great Ollie? Miley is finally back!"

Oliver could sense the excitement coming from the woman that he loved and while he was trying to decipher it all he couldn't help but put a smile on his face. One reason why he asked Lilly to marry him was because of her innocence and child like behavior. "No way seriously?!" Oliver too was now ecstatic that his long time friend was back. "Where, when, how, I can't believe it."

It was Lilly's turn to smile at her fiancée as to how slow and unpredictable it could be. "It was outside of Bill's Coffee Shop **(A/N just made that up if there is such thing it was purely a coincidence)**. Around 7:45 this morning, and I told you we bumped into each other. But I'm going back there this afternoon so we could catch up." Oliver looked at her with so much happiness he then asked if he could tag along too. "Erm.. Sure I guess, then that way we could tell her about our engagement and invite her to the wedding." Lilly was hesitant at first. Truth is she didn't want Oliver there. Yes she loved him but this was supposed to be Miley Lilly time, just like old times, and she didn't like the feeling of Oliver budding in on that.

It was now 2:30, and Lilly and Oliver were headed out the door to meet up with Miley. "Hurry up Oliver I don't want to be late!" It took Lilly a while to find the perfect outfit, it was Oliver who decided to change at the last minute. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans and Lilly urged him to change into something nicer. Whining Oliver did as he was told and now they would be a few minuets late to meeting Miley.

"Relax Lils if she is back I think she might be here to stay and if she is she wont get up and leave and you guys could have plenty of time to catch up." Lilly just rolled her eyes as she was a few steps ahead of Oliver, and was slightly upset at him that he wanted to come, but hopefully Miley would be happy to see her best male friend too.

It was now 2:55 and Lilly could finally see Miley in the distance standing out side Bill's Coffee Shop. She started to quicken her pace and call her name out until she finally reached the brunette and pulled her down into a tight hug. _God she looks amazing!_ As Lilly pulled away she shook her head as to what she just thought and smiled at her best friend. Miley was also beaming that is until she recognized the tall male that was making his way up to them, and came to the conclusion that it was Oliver. _Okay, just because he is here doesn't mean they are still together right?_ Lilly looked at her and mouthed a sorry, but Miley just smiled and gave a small peck on Oliver's cheek as she embraced him in a hug.

During the hours the gang laughed, cried, and cried because of laughter as they reminisced on all there crazy adventures that they did back in Middle and High School. They also talked about what they were up to now. Miley told them on how she was retiring on Hannah Montana, and wanted to focus on going to college and become a music teacher. Oliver talked about his education too, and he was training to be an architect. Lilly was going to school to become a lawyer. Miley was shocked. _A lawyer? How could my bubbly, happy, and hyperactive Lilly be studying to be a plain, gray, scary lawyer?_ Miley was not the only one trying to figure out the paths that her friend's chose for Lilly was doing the same. _Retire Hannah Montana? How could Miley do that it is practically and literally the other half of her. Does this also mean that it would be the end for Lola Luftnagel?_ But neither friend told each other what they were really thinking and only showed happiness and support for each other.

"So Lil how about telling Miley the big news?" Lilly quickly looked at Oliver with sharp, narrow, and dangerous eyes. For some odd reason she did not want to tell Miley about her engagement.

"What big news?" Oliver looked at his fiancée with shock, and is mouth slightly agape. He could not believe she would not get what he meant. I mean she was so excited about getting engaged she would show off her ring in front of everyone, including people she did not even know. So why would she not tell her best friend?

"You know that thing that every girl dreams about since about the age of nine?" Of course Lilly new what Oliver was talking about, but playing dumb was the best thing she could think at the time to so she could avoid telling Miley.

"Oh, you mean how we all dream about getting kissed in the rain?" Oliver was starting to get a tad bit frustrated, what was stopping her from telling Miley that they were engaged and soon to be married?

"No! You know certainly well what thing I'm talking about." Miley just sat there confused as ever, but had a smile on her face as her friends were some what imitating what they used to do when they had disagreement when they were younger. _Lilly looks so cute when she acts like she doesn't know what people are talking. _Miley came to the conclusion to stop thinking about Lilly and just ask what was up. "Ummm guys do ya think you could just tell me?" Both looked at the girl for when she spoke her southern accent crept in.

Lilly looked at her friend with a wide smile. _Wow I never thought I would hear that southern twang again, and now that I did I can't help but realize how adorable and unique it makes my Miley. Wait MY Miley. _Lilly was trying so hard to stop thinking about these little things the whole time, but couldn't help looking at all the little things that Miley did that made her look so cute. Oliver then decided he should speak up and just tell Miley instead of having her to guess. "Me and Lilly are engaged! Show her the ring Lil." Oliver said it with such enthusiasm it was blinding him from seeing the looks on the both girls faces. Lilly was forcing a smile and held out her left hand so Miley could get a look on her ring. Miley however, had a blank expression, but when she looked at the ring she too forced a smile as her heart shattered.

"Y-you-you're getting married?" Miley could not form the words to speak for she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Oliver was beaming, but Lilly was starting to feel uncomfortable and pulled her hand away. "Oh my, oh my gosh, ha, I'm speechless. I new you two would someday get together. Congratulations." Miley had to lie through her teeth, and make sure her words did not sound forced as she hugged both Oliver and Lilly.

The three talked, for a few more hours, mostly talking about the wedding plans and of course asked Miley to attend, she could not say no. Then they started to head their separate ways. Back home at Miley's apartment she just plopped down on her bed and wept. _How could this be? You think after so long Lilly would get fed up with Oliver's annoying habits, or Oliver get upset about Lilly's forgetful ways and break-up, but no they are engaged, and there is nothing that I could do to stop it. Well there is something that I could do, I mean what if this is my last chance to tell Lilly how I feel, but I don't wanna hurt Oliver. _Miley was contemplating this as she started to drift off to sleep with a tear stained face.

Back at Lilly and Oliver's apartment they were both getting ready for bed, but Oliver could not help but notice Lilly being quiet and distant. "Hey sweetheart something wrong?" Lilly let out a sigh and nodded a 'no', for she herself can not pin point what was bothering her. "Listen, I need to ask you, why were you so hesitant about telling Miley about our engagement?" It was really bothering Oliver and the whole time he could not come up with one logical answer as to why she would not tell Miley.

"Because Oliver, she just came back, and she probably still has a few things to figure out, and I just didn't want to put another huge weight on her." Truth was Lilly couldn't quite figure it out either and it was driving her crazy.

"Hey don't worry about it honey, its okay, I can see what you mean." Oliver smiled at her and when he got closer started to kiss her. The kiss then grew with such more passion and heat as Oliver was starting to put his hands under Lilly's shirt and ready to pull it off when Lilly pulled away. He looked at her with hurt and confused eyes.

"Sorry hon, but I'm really tired do you think we can just go to bed and do this tomorrow or something?" Oliver looked at her and just nodded his head; a little disappointed he gave a quick peck on her lips then crawled under the covers.

_Ugh what is wrong with me? What was stopping me from telling Miley about my engagement? Why could I not stop noticing all the little things that Miley did and thought it was cute? _ Lilly then also laid down in the bed these questions and more still bubbling in her head, and she figured that it would be a long night.

**Well there you have it the second chapter. Reviews would be nice. I should update over the weekend. **


	3. Trying to Sort this Out

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. You guys make me so happy. :D. I don't think that this chapter is so good, I don't know it might be just me, but I have this whole story figured out I just got stuck here.**

**And IkarusCazadores I don't know what type of lawyer Lilly is, sorry, that's why I just wrote lawyer, because I wasn't sure what branch I wanted her to go in. So what ever kind of lawyer you want her to be is fine with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

That night the city that never sleeps lived up to its name. Both Miley and Lilly had trouble falling into a deep slumber. Lilly's head bubbling with what was wrong with her, and Miley trying to figure out the nicest, easiest, and slyest way possible to win Lilly's heart. Lilly's only explanation she could think of was the long distance the both girls had experienced. Miley on the other hand, thought that if she could spend more time with Lilly and try and pull her a way from her wedding duties, she could soon take over Lilly's heart and knock out Oliver's love.

While Lilly was lying on her side an arm wrapped around her stomach and two pink lips brushed her cheek. "Hey honey sleep well?" Lilly only let out a groan followed by a mumble. "I take that as a no. What's bothering you Lils, 'cause whatever it is its bothering me too." Lilly then turned and looked at him. She went over and kissed him with passion and love, no lust at all, she wanted to reassure Oliver that she was indeed fine, even though she wasn't. She pulled away only to find Oliver with his eyes closed and wanting more. "What that's it, come on, you blew me off last night don't I deserve a little more than that?" She couldn't help but smile and let a giggle out. She figured she would tease him a bit and started to kiss him again and mess with his hair. He then let out a moan and she pulled away once again. "Okay, how about instead of messin' with my emotions tell me what's wrong." Oliver was now looking at her with puppy dog eyes and she let out a sigh, she didn't want Oliver to worry.

"Nothing is wrong Oliver, trust me. I probably just didn't get enough sleep last night plus I have all that wedding stuff that needs to be done. Not to mention somebody better decide who his best man is going to be before it's too late." Lilly said as she went to get up and pecked Oliver on her lips. _Hopefully a nice warm shower can remove me from my thoughts._

"Well if you are so stressed out of the wedding plans, why don't you just ask Miley to help you out, I'm sure she would be glade to." _Sigh because Miley is the reason I'm not alright._ "Look I only want what's best for you I don't want you to tire yourself out, but if the wedding plans are to much please don't hesitate to ask for some help okay?" _Well he does have a point, working with Miley will give us some time together and maybe I could better sort my feelings out if I talk to her. _

"Okay Ollie I'll call her in a few minuets alright." Oliver nodded in approval, as she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Back at Miley's apartment she was just getting ready for her day and was planning on asking Lilly to see if she could hang out with her. Just as she finished her thought, her phone rang. "Hello?" Miley's body filled with warmth and excitement; as she heard her blonde friend on the other line speak.

"Hey Miles, look if you weren't doing anything today I was hoping maybe you would kind of want to umm help me with some wedding plans. They are starting to become a hassle and I could use some help, so umm will you?"_ Yes! A chance to hang out with Lilly, course it really wasn't the one on one time I was hoping for, the wedding plans, but I would do anything to spend time with that blonde angel._

"Yea of course Lilly I will love to help you. How about we meet for lunch?"

"Yea alright, sounds good to me. Thanks Miles." Both said their goodbyes, and both had a weird, but good feeling in the pit of their stomachs. More concerned about it was Lilly though. _Why all of sudden am I having these strange feelings towards Miley that I used to feel when I spend time with Oliver._

"So is she willing?" Oliver pulled her from her thoughts as she looked at him and told him that she was and that they would meet up for lunch. So, that morning she had her breakfast, got changed, and started preparing the wedding items that she needed so she could bring them with her to meet Miley. She said her goodbye to Oliver and made her way to the park where they would meet, have lunch, and work out the wedding plans. Unknown to Lilly Miley had a nice picnic placed out and was going to woo, Lilly any possible way that she could. Miley felt that a picnic was cute and romantic, but she didn't prepare a lunch to fancy, for she figured Lilly might think something was up and they did have to work on the wedding stuff.

Lilly walked eagerly to the park, for some odd reason she just wanted to really spend time with Miley, where she spotted her on the grass with a blanket and a picnic basket. _Awww how cute she set up a picnic for us._ Lilly met up with her and both girls locked eyes, and the intensity of both their blues was like electricity that passed through both of them. Lilly shuddered a bit and then decided to look away from Miley's glance, but she could not for her eyes were hypnotizing. _Wow how come I never realized what a beautiful color eyes Miley has, a vibrant blue with splashes of gray. _"Hey, so what's all this?"

Miley looked up at her and smiled for she felt the electricity that passed through her when she looked into Lilly's baby blue eyes. _Wow, her eyes are so innocent, so fragile, and completely lovely. _"What is there something wrong with enjoying a lunch comfortably? I know you Lils you like to be the most laid back and peaceful as you can and for some odd reason you work better that way so I figured hey why not a picnic." Lilly didn't argue for she was right. So she sat down and took out the papers as Miley pulled out the food.

They ate, discussed, and sorted through the mountain of papers that Lilly had brought. There were times that they would slip away from the wedding discussion, to laugh and play. They would throw food in the air and see who could catch the piece in their mouth. They made jokes about all the stuff they used to do on Oliver when they where younger. They laughed through the times Miley always pulled Lilly into her sticky situations. Soon they both got back on track and were working on the papers again. There were times though both girls would reach for the same paper and have their hand brush. As time went on they kept doing these things but at one particular moment neither of them pulled away with a blush. They both looked at each other, and a smile crept on both of their faces as their hands laced into one.

Their hands were meshed together like that for awhile until both girls were drained and Miley pulled her hand away to stretch. "Man, Lil how much stuff do we have left?" _This is getting really boring, but I am almost positive that Lilly and I are making somewhat of a connection; I mean she looked a tad bit saddened when I removed my hand from hers._

It was the truth too. Lilly felt as if her and Miley's hand were made for each others, and when she felt Miley release her hand she felt hurt and warmth started to escape. "About ten or fifteen more." Miley let out a groan. "Sorry I know this is tiring, you are so great for helping me out with this, how about we pick up where we left off tomorrow?" Miley nodded with a yawn escaping and started to pack her picnic basket and stand up. _Haha she looks so cute when she is tired, I just want to hold her in my arms and cuddle with her. Wait! No she is my friend, my best girl friend, I don't have any feelings for her, plus I'm engaged. _This new feeling was starting to alarm Lilly and she could not tell if she liked it or not. She shook her head, and Miley noticed Lilly's frustration.

"Hey you okay Lils?" Lilly looked at her and said she was fine just had a slight headache and was tired. She then stood up and hugged her friend goodbye, only to have Miley pull away but not before placing a small kiss on her cheek. Lilly was stunned and Miley was turning away before she could say anything. _Okay don't freak out Lils it was just a small peck on the cheek, friends do that all the time right? I mean sure her soft pink lips felt so good on my skin and..grrr chill Truscott, you don't like your best friend you love Oliver, you are engaged to Oliver, soon to be Mrs. Oaken, you do not like Miley. _ Lilly was having a tough battle with herself as she walked back home.

At home Oliver was sitting on the sofa watching some sport game, but Lilly wasn't really interested. "Hey honey, have fun with Miley? Did you get a lot of work done?" Oliver looked at her with curiosity.

_Hmmm… maybe Oliver can erase these thoughts that I'm having about Miley. _"Yea they went great. Hey you remember last night when I didn't want to do anything because I was to tired?" Oliver turned his head so quickly from the television screen he thought he had gotten whip lash, he nodded his head. "Well I'm completely energized now." Oliver looked at her with hungry eyes as she ran into their room with Oliver quickly turning off the TV and running into the room as well.

**Hmm I guess Oliver and Lilly are going to do something very educational? Haha okay anyway review please. I don't know if I will update over the weekend because I think I am getting sick, but I don't know we'll see. **


	4. Truth comes without Novocain

**Man I feel like you people are going to kill me if I don't update. :). But I do, I do it for you guys, and basically I just like this story. :) Sorry for making you sick ShadySkills5, I hope this chapter prevents you from upchucking. :) Enjoy guys. Thanks for the reviews and reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lilly woke up in the middle of the night because she was frightened after a dream she just had. They say sometimes déjà vu are from dreams that you have, but can they also look into the past as well? That is what Lilly thought as she got up to go to the bathroom and wet her face with cool water, and get a drink.

_Dream………_

_Lilly and Miley are at the young age of 16, as they drive down the road for they were planning a road trip, just the two of them up into the woods, a whole campout. Lilly was not worried for since the eighth grade field trip they took into the woods Lilly had full faith as to what Miley was doing. The two girls set up camp, well mostly Miley, and Lilly couldn't help but be fascinated with the Tennessee girl. She did everything perfect, heck she was perfect. "You're amazing Miles, I wish I could do stuff like you I mean you're freaking Hannah Montana."_

_Miley let out a laugh for she new Lilly as amazing too. "Lilly you are pretty amazing yourself. I mean I could never do any of the skateboard tricks that you do and only you could make Lola pull of all those mismatching clothes. Face it Lils you got talents of your own that make you you and I think that is great." Miley said these words looking straight into Lilly's eyes with so much feeling Lilly felt it and felt tears well up in her eyes, but she would never let them fall._

_The whole time the girls played, laughed, and basically had a great time with each other. Lilly liked being with Miley, she could be herself. She never had to get all dolled up for her like she does for guys, Miley liked Lilly for the skater chick that she was, and Lilly loved and appreciated it so much. It was now night time and the girls were gathered around the classical fire roasting marshmallows. Even though the fire sent off extreme heat Lilly was still cold. Miley took notice and grabbed a blanket pulled Lilly close to her and wrapped themselves in the blanket. Lilly not only felt warmth but she felt safe, she then placed her head on Miley's shoulder and pushed her head in the crook of Miley's neck. Lilly loved the feeling of Miley's body next to her and slowly drifted off into a sleep._

_End of dream……_

Now drinking down a glass of water, Lilly had mixed emotions as to what that dream could possible mean. _I always liked hanging out with Miley, but why did that night did it feel different? Why did I feel safe, happy, and loved? Miley is just a friend there is no way that I could have feelings for her, plus she is a girl. Okay that dream meant nothing I don't have feelings for Miley, I love Oliver and I will marry him. It was just a dream it means nothing._ As much as Lilly liked to think that that dream meant nothing it did. It bothered her the whole night; she could not fall back to sleep again. So she awoke early in the morning to go over Miley's, work on the rest of the wedding plans, and talk to Miley with how she is feeling. She left Oliver a note and before leaving gave him a peck on his cheek.

The cold brisk air made Lilly cold and more alert as to where she was going, for she was not a morning person. Coming up to Miley's apartment she knocked and waited for Miley to come and open the door.

_Grrr… who could possibly be here at…7:00 AM! Okay Miles get up and see who it is._Miley pulled herself out of bed slipped her slippers on threw her robe over her body to capture some body heat and went over to the door. _Whoever this is is going to be very sorry they woke me up._Miley's hand took hold of the cold doorknob and turned it. Revealing Lilly on the other side with a smile on her face, Miley let out a scream and slammed the door in Lilly's face. _Oh my gosh its Lilly, and I look horrible, ahh and I just slammed the door in her face, okay don't panic just quickly put your hair up in a bun and fix your robe open the door and apologize to Lilly._ Miley worked as fast as she could and had her hair up, robed fixed, and went to reopen the door to a confused Lilly. "Sorry Lils you just frightened me I wasn't expecting you and I umm, come in."

"I take it you're not a morning person Miles?" _Haha I made her flustered, heck even with no make up she looks as beautiful as ever, wait no Truscott stop._ Miley just looked at Lilly and stuck out her tongue out as Lilly walked through the door. _Only she could make childish behavior cute…ugh knock it off Truscott._

"At times, but today no, so what's up?" _Why the heck would Lilly be here at seven am? I know for a fact that she herself is not a morning person._

"Nothing really, I just thought that we could get an early start on the wedding plans, and maybe if we have time hang out?" Miley looked at her and accepted. If they could get the wedding plans done early they would have more time with each other, and that is what Miley wanted. So she hurried got changed and had breakfast. Then Lilly and her tackled the remaining papers that they had left from yesterday. Little did they know that the last part was the hardest and longest part and by noon the girls were tired out.

"Come on Lils let's take a break, and go out and paint the town red." Lilly laughed at her friend. Usually she was the one that tried to get out of doing work, but today it was Miley.

"C'mon Miles we are almost done just a few more, concentrate I know we could get this done." Miley groaned she really didn't want to help the girl who stole her heart help with her wedding plans. Lilly then looked up at Miley and she had on her famous puppy dog face with innocent eyes. Lilly let out a sigh and could not say no to that. "Okay Stewart what did you have in mind?" Miley lit up like someone had flicked her light switch and took Lilly's hand and dragged her out of her apartment.

"Lets go shopping, and we could model for each other just like we used to." _This will be perfect I will wear the hottest outfits that I can find and hopefully it will make Lilly go nuts._

"Of course leave it to you to pick shopping as a break." Lilly was then being dragged outside into the afternoon bustle. Her and Miley made it to the mall and decided to get lunch before they did anything. After that Miley turned into her teenage self again, attacking every clothes store, trying everything on, and modeling them for Lilly.

Now Lilly was sitting outside of the dressing room after she tried a few clothes herself and modeled for Miley, so it was Miley's turn to model for her. "So how do I look Lils?" Lilly whipped her head around to notice Miley wearing a very short jean skirt that showed off Miley's long legs, and a tight tank top that showed Miley's perfect curves. Lilly's eyes were glued to Miley looking her up and down with mouth open trying to form words as Miley would do little twirls. "It looks nice right Lils?"

_Holy cow, she looks freaking hott! _"Umm yea Miley they, you, um great." _Man her legs are amazingly long they go on for miles, and that shirt is so tight her body shape is perfect. _Miley just looked at Lilly with a smile on her face for she new her plan was working more and more as she tried on more revealing clothes. "Um excuse me for a sec will you Miles I gotta to uh use the bathroom." _Man that was the fifth revealing outfit she tried on and she is getting hotter by the minuet but what was that tingling I was feeling? _As Lilly entered the bathroom she went to the quickest stall. _Oh man she made me wet! No this cant be I love Oliver not Miley. Sigh what the heck is going on._ Lilly was now looking at the mirror talking to herself. "Okay, you don't like Miley you like Oliver, what you feel towards Miley is nothing, I mean every girl goes through that stage where they are trying to find themselves right? I guess I'm just late, yea that's it I never felt this when I was a teenager so it's happening now. I'm just late. No panic no worry it will all blow over."

"Hey Lilly you okay?" Miley then entered the bathroom after changing into her old clothes and felt that Lilly was gone for awhile and came to check up on her.

"Yeah Miles I'm fine, look do you think we could head back and finish that wedding stuff?" Miley agreed, they had been out for awhile and needed to get back and focus on what they needed to do. So they headed out with bags in hand back to Miley's apartment.

The girls hit the papers again. This time was different though. Lilly couldn't help but look over at Miley and be adored at how cute she looked when she was focusing. "Lils, you hardly got anything done." Lilly then looked down at her pile and at Miley's to find Miley had finished while she still had a couple.

"Umm sorry I guess I was just distracted." Miley laughed at the old Lilly had returned and went to help her. _Sigh man if I wasn't looking at Miley's cute little expressions I wouldn't still be here trying to fight that I have feelings for her. Wait no, I don't. Sigh okay time to throw in the towel, I do feel something towards Miley and me arguing about it to myself will not make it go away, maybe I should just accept it, no wait what about Oliver? Hmm okay well I know that this is just phase, I will be hurtin' no one, and maybe I need to hang out with Miley to get my feelings straight._

The girls worked until six, and finally got everything finished. With relief setting in both them Lilly decided it was time to go home. "Thank you for everything Miles, cant wait to see you at the wedding."

"No problem Lils, you are my friend and I will always be here for you nothing can change that." Miley smiled at her and went to hug her goodbye, but once again just before she pulled away placed a small kiss on Lilly's cheek, but was stopped by Lilly grabbing her hand, and pulling her closer to Lilly's face. _What the heck is she doing? I mean yeah I want this but no way she does._

Miley was in full shock and her heart was beating like a drum as their lips started to come closer together. Lilly was to in full surprise as to what she was doing. _I have to do this, I have to prove to myself that I do no like Miley, and this will defiantly prove that. _Lilly then closed the gap between them as their lips met. It started off simple just to lips clinging to each other, but it soon grew into more. Lilly's hands flew up around Miley's neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Miley soon put her hands to Lilly's waist and pulled the shorter girl closer to her body. The kiss was filled with heat, passion, lust, and love. The kiss started to get fierier and became harder. Lilly then needed oxygen and pulled away. She looked at Miley who still had her eyes closed and slowly opened them. Only to see Lilly's back running towards the exit. Miley didn't bother to run after her, well basically she was to in shock as to what she did, and was happy that her plan had taken affect.

_NO! This wasn't suppose to happen, I'm not suppose to fall for my best friend while I'm marring the other one, that is not how fairytales end. But that kiss that kiss was amazing, her lips were perfectly soft and moved perfectly against my own. NO! Oliver, Oliver is the man you feel great kissing. It's Oliver, not Miley. Miley is just she is perfect, beautiful, and an angel, sigh I'm in trouble. I can't see Miley anymore I just I can't._

**Dramaaaaa! Well not yet really, but it will be coming. Aww poor Lilly and Oliver. Well at least Miley is having fun right now. :) . Well review please. I will update soon. Till then. **


	5. Trouble Fighting It

**Alrighty guys' here is your update. This might be my favorite chapter. Well maybe I have the whole story in my head and there are other chapters, but for the ones that I have written so far. This is my fav. Enjoy everybody, and thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did. **

Days had past since the kiss Lilly had between Miley, and she did her best to forget and avoid her. Lilly would always make excuses as to why she would see or talk to Miley every time Oliver asked her. She was to busy, had to work on the wedding, and had school work. Lilly did everything in her power to try and stop thinking about Miley but nothing was working. She was miserable. She was most certainly positive that kissing Miley would prove to herself and her feelings that she did not love the girl. It was impossible.

Back at Miley's she could not take the separation from Lilly, but she new Lilly needed time. She didn't want to rush into things, but they did. Lilly was the one who kissed her she felt as if Lilly should be the one to come and talk to her. The only problem was day by day, hour by hour, and minuet by minuet Miley grew more impatient. She loved Lilly, she loved her ever since they were teenagers, and she needed her like a fish needs water. _I have to see her I have to make things right._Miley then got off her bed and started to change into something nice. She was going to confront Lilly and tonight was better than never.

_Sigh why, why did I kiss her? I didn't think it would mean anything it wasn't supposed to mean anything. Ugh my life is like a drama reality TV show. I'm now finally worthy of being on MTV. I'm engaged and cheated on my boyfriend with my girl best friend. If that is not a messed up TV show I don't know what is. _Lilly was soon pulled from her thoughts when Oliver entered the room. He saw Lilly sitting on the couch and new she had been miserable for several days. "Hey honey you okay?" Oliver sat next to Lilly on the couch and pulled her down so she could rest her head on his shoulder and he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Yea Ollie I'm just tired that's all." _Tired of lying, tired of hiding, and tired of trying to figure out what the freak is wrong with me._

Oliver let out a sigh, for he did not know what he could do. He had been trying to cheer Lilly up for days and nothing was working. "Hey you know I love you right? You know I will always be here for you support you and always love you with whatever you do whatever decisions you make right?" Lilly nodded and said that she loved him to. She new Oliver would never ditch her, for their friendship came first and nothing will ever change that. "You still do want to get married don't you? You are not tired of me are you?"

Lilly then lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with shock. _How could he not think I love him or not want to marry him? _"Oliver, I could never get tired of you. We have been friends since preschool, trust me if I was tired with you I wouldn't stick around this long. I love you with all my heart no one can change or replace you. I still and will marry you. How could you even think that?"

"I don't know Lils, how about the fact that you are totally distant from the face of the earth, you hardly smile, and all you do is mope. I have been worried about you and the same response is that you are tired. I figured you started to get tired of the wedding and then started to slowly get tired of me." Lilly looked at him and saw the sadness, hurt and worry in his eyes.

"Oliver listen a wedding is a lot of work, so it's going to get tiring, but you, you constantly change. You go from fun loving to totally serious, heck there are times I think you might even be bipolar, but nothing is going to change. My heart will always have a place for you and will never stop loving you."

"Thanks Lils, I knew you were the only one for me." Smiling at his fiancée he gently started to lean down and touch her perfect lips with his own. They both started to tilt heads making the kiss hotter and was becoming harder and faster. But Lilly felt weird she couldn't explain but something didn't feel right. _Miley._ Lilly quickly pulled away from Oliver. "What's wrong?"

"Huh, umm nothing I just think that since we are getting married soon we should save this for the honeymoon. That way all of this heat will build up and when we are at the honeymoon let it all out." Oliver was looking at her like she totally lost it, but she kept a smile and a serious face.

"O-Kay I guess that makes since. Sweetheart on our honeymoon you will be blown away." He then pecked her on the lips and stood up. "Look I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired, see you soon?" Lilly nodded as he got up and went into the bedroom.

Lilly then leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. Wondering why she would think of Miley during the kiss with Oliver._ What is wrong with me? What is this strange effect Miley has on me? _While Lilly was struggling with this her cell phone went off, groaning she picked it up, she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Hello?"

"Lilly don't hang up I need to talk to you." Lilly sprang up from the couch hearing the other person's voice on the other side.

"Miley?"_ Oh man now is not really a good time to talk about what we did._

"Lilly look I need to see you. You can not avoid me forever and we really need to talk." Miley was waiting, with high hopes at the bottom Lilly's house underneath the window, for Lilly's answer. She could only hear the blonde girl breath and let out a sigh.

"Miley I can't what I did was a mistake and I can't see you anymore." _Please leave, please leave, you are making me hurt Miley._

"Lilly come to your window." _No I can't loose her, not after I just found her. I need her I need her to see that I love her that I am the one for her._

"Okay." Lilly slowly walked over to her window opened it and saw Miley standing at the bottom. She quickly flipped her phone down and turned it off as Miley turned off hers as well. "What!"

"Come down we need to talk!"_ Come on Lils please don't leave me I need you._

"Miley I'm not coming down, so whatever you have to say say it now!" _ I want things to go back to normal again._

"Please just come down and come with me for a few minuets!" _I think it will be best if I take her away from the house where Oliver is at so he won't kill me._

"Miley I can't!"_Why won't she give up?_

"Can't or won't!?" Lilly stood up there looking down at Miley. She had to think about it. What was stopping her from seeing Miley? She let out a sigh. Closed the window and went to get her jacket. Miley waited down below after Lilly left, and felt that she had lost the battle. With her head down Miley turned around and started to head home.

"Miley wait." Miley quickly turned around at the female voice and a smile spread across her face. _Yes, okay I can do this. She is still the same old Lilly who I always pull into mischief and always accepts and never complains._ "Look I'll come with you only for a little while and you can tell me what you have to say but I can't make promises." Miley nodded she didn't care, Lilly decided to come and she was going to spill her heart. She took Lilly's hand and was going to lead her to the city.

"Okay you had your say, now I'm going to have mine. Don't ask where we are going, and don't worry you will be fine I'm not going to kill you, let me say what I have to say there and then make your decision afterwards okay?" They were now in a taxi headed into a deeper part of the city and Lilly only nodded her head as to pay respects towards Miley and let her have the floor.

The rest of the ride was in silence and when they get to their destination Miley took Lilly's hand and let her up a fire escape of a building. They climbed all the way up to the roof where Miley took Lilly towards the edge. "Lilly look up do you see anything?" Lilly did as she was told and looked up at the night sky only to see nothing, no moon and no stars. She turned to Miley and shook her head 'no'. "Right nothing up there, now look out into the city." Lilly then looked out into the city she saw all the lights from the buildings and cars, but was confused at to what Miley was getting at. "You see all those lights." Lilly then nodded once again but with this time a 'yes'. "There are stars and a moon in the sky but you can't see them because of all these lights. People who live out in the country and suburbs can see that moon and those stars and make endless wishes for there are endless stars. But here that is impossible. But down out there with all the lights from the buildings and cars, those are the New Yorkers, and city's people stars and wishes. They are endless amount of lights just like there are stars. So I a few days ago before I bumped into I came up here to find a star to wish on, but didn't see one so I turned to the busy city and made a wish, I made a wish to see you again Lils." Lilly had all her attention on Miley now. She took in all of Miley's beauty and how she looked under the glow from the city. She then looked out into the city where Miley's gaze had been the whole time.

"Miley."

"No Lilly let me talk please. Look, when I was in Europe I made many wishes. I missed you so much Lils, and I'm sorry for leaving you and losing contact with you but it just hurt saying goodbye after each phone call. I-I love you Lilly. And when you kissed me I felt something, I know something is there Lilly, I can feel it, but do you?" Miley then turned her attention back to Lilly and Lilly was still looking out into the city.

"The separation hurt me to Miles. I new we had a special friendship and I hope we could keep it that but, I don't know Miles. That kiss was." Lilly was lost for words and Miley slowly moved her gaze to the ground and tears started to prick her eyes.

"That kiss was what Lils? Lilly please I know you feel something towards me why are you fighting it?"

_Because I'm scared Miley. I'm not supposed love another girl it's wrong, I'm engaged to Oliver, and I'm scared._ "Because I'm scared Miley."

"Don't be Lils, look everything is going to be alright there is nothing to worry about just give me chance." Lilly then turned to look at Miley and looked deep into her eyes. She saw love, hope, and worry. "You can't fight it Lils just accept it or you'll be miserable, I-I need you." Both of them stared into each others blue eyes, Miley was frantically searching Lilly's while Lilly was fighting a battle of her heart and brain. As time passed it started to drizzle and very quickly it started to rain.

"If, if I do this if I accept this it will only be for a short while only a few days just so I can sort my feelings. But I will promise you I will marry Oliver." Miley looked at her and had mixed feelings sure she was going to give her a shot, but the second part was what hurt. _How could you spend time with me and not feel anything and still go and marry Oliver? _"We-we can start now, tonight."

Both looking into each others eyes Miley smiled. "Okay thank you so much Lils this is all I ask for a chance." Miley quickly embraced Lilly in a hug as the rain started to come down harder.

_What am I doing? How can I give Miley a shot and still say I'm going to marry Oliver. Forget MTV I need Dr. Phil now. _"Come on lets go before we get soaking wet." But Miley wouldn't let Lilly go she took a hold of Lilly's arm and pulled her back.

"Wait before we do, I heard somewhere that it is always a girls dream to kiss in the rain." With that said Miley leaned in closer to Lilly and closed the gap. Miley's hands went to Lilly's waist pulling her closer and Lilly's hands flew around Miley's neck only to have one hand grab some of Miley's thick brown hair. And they stayed like that kissing in the rain.

**Awww Lilly is willing to give Miley a chance. But what about Oliver!? Well review and read, and I will see you guys' next chapter. :). Wow I'm filled with meaning today. Haha in both my story's Miley talks about the sky. :/ Wonder how that happened? **


	6. Dating Two

**Hello my readers how art thou? Haha okay well we had a snow day today :) Yippee. This gave me chance to update both my stories. So here you guys go, you will start to sense drama, soon its coming. Thank you guys for reviewing, it's just that what keeps me going. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

After the kiss both the girls parted ways, and Miley made Lilly promise to meet her tomorrow at her house. Now late at night Lilly was walking home. _Okay Truscott there is no worry. You will give Miley a few days, and prove to myself and her that we do not belong together and I do indeed belong to Oliver. I probably shouldn't have gotten Miley's hopes up like that, telling her I would give her a shot and still say I will marry Oliver, but it's wrong I can not be with a girl. _Lilly entered her house and took off her jacket. Once inside Lilly felt as if she should make up with Oliver. So she went inside and jumped on him. Slowly brought her face to his ear and began to nibble and lick it.

"Whoa, someone is in a better mood." Oliver joked as he turned to have Lilly still on top of him and give her a quick peck on the lips. "What happened?" Lilly then started to bite his ear again before kissing down his jaw line and kiss his neck, leaving Oliver to let out a moan.

"Well I talked to Miley, she just called, and we sorted everything out we are fine, in fact I'm going over her house tomorrow so we could hang out." She was now at Oliver's pulse point and she was kissing and nibbling harder, letting yet another moan from Oliver. "So in the mean time how but me and you catch up?" Oliver lit up and pulled her face to his in for a kiss. They charged right into each others mouths. Tongues were fighting for domination and hands were roaming. Oliver then flipped them and now he was on top. He started to kiss down Lilly's jaw line and then got to her neck. He started sucking and nibbling until he found her pulse point. It was her turn to moan. He then gently made his way to her collar bone. Neither of them could take it any longer, his pants were getting tight and she was throbbing. "Forget about waiting for the honeymoon Ollie, I'm sure it would be find if we had some fun right now." Oliver smiled; he knew he could crack her.

"I love you Lilly. I promise each and every time it will be more and more special." He took the covers and through them over themselves while they got undressed. That night passed fast but slow for both of them and it was soon morning. Oliver had his arm wrapped around Lilly's waist and Lilly held his hand securely, and both groaned when their alarm went off. Oliver reached over and turned it off and started to get out of bed when Lilly pulled him back down and kissed him.

"Don't go, stay." Oliver kissed her back and brushed her hair back. He really wanted to stay but sadly he had class and didn't want to be late. "Who cares if you are late I'm late all the time." Lilly looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Oliver then let out a sigh. "Lils I cant I have class, and you have to go see Miley today, don't be sad, we will be able to this ever day and every night after we are married." He kissed her on the forehead and she let him go. He was right she didn't want him to be late, he was doing so well, and she did promise she will see Miley.

"Fine but FYI we pretty much used to do this every night before you even proposed." She looked at him and he just stuck his tongue out and she had to laugh.

"And you are not pregnant yet, go figure." He had a huge smirk on his face and she let her mouth fly open as she reached for a pillow and flung it at him, hitting him right in the head. He retorted by pouncing on her and started to tickle her, until she begged for him to stop. He happily obliged and kissed her the lips and got up. "Love you, see you later okay, have fun at Miley's."

"Love you too, and I will." With that he was out the door leaving Lilly all alone. She got up took a shower and got dressed. _This whole dating Miley and Oliver thing is going to be tricky. Sigh whatever; let's see what that Tennessee girl has planned for today. _With that thought Lilly left her house and headed over to Miley's apartment.

Over at Miley's she had picked out a movie and some sandwiches they would eat for lunch._Just something simple is fine, a bite to eat and a movie, but not just a movie the best scary movie that I have. Lilly gets freaked out easily so with my luck she would be clinging to me like Velcro._ Miley had the sandwiches with some chips on the table and the movie in the DVD player. Everything should go perfect. Then there was a knock at the door. Miley quickly flattened out her outfit and checked her hair in the mirror. _Okay Stewart lets do this._ She went towards the door and opened finding on the side a beautiful blonde that was her friend. She put on a smile and let her in taking her jacket and putting it in the closet.

"Hey Miles so what is on your agenda?" Lilly took her seat on the couch and noticed the food and TV on and laughed to herself as to how stupid that sounded.

"Well, I made us some sandwiches and I thought we could watch a movie like we used to back in High School, except it's not night out." Miley now moved herself next to Lilly on the couch, lowered the lights, and put the DVD on play.

"Wow my Miley a little Emril." Lilly mocked as she picked up her sandwich taking a bite finding it had all her favorites on it.

_Did she just say my Miley? Score! Sigh but wait she said she would only date you for a couple days and then go off and marry Oliver. Can't get my hopes but, but I sure can try. _Miley didn't know whether to feel glad or mad. Sure in away Lilly just said that she was hers, but she new soon that Lilly would leave, and it hurt Miley. Sadly Lilly paid no attention as to all of it was on the screen.

As the movie went on the food was gone, and Miley's prediction was right, Lilly did freak. She was now practically on top of Miley with her head in her neck and arms wrapped around against her. "I can not believe you like this stuff it's scary."

Miley could not help but smile at Lilly's innocence. _She's so cute, like a little kid or a lost puppy. Now is the time to flirt._ "Don't worry Lils I'm here to protect you, no bad monsters could get by me, you are one hundred percent safe while I'm around." Miley gently took her arm and wrapped it around Lilly pulling her closer.

"Aww how sweet not only are you my lil'Emril but you are my protector as well." Lilly now took her head away from Miley's neck and kissed her on the cheek. _This is nice. I actually do feel safe and protected with Miley holding me like this, just like she did when we went camping when we were sixteen. _At that comment Miley blushed, and it was very noticeable considering it was still day time. "Heck you are a trifecta Miles: you cook, protect me, and change colors what a steal." Now a light shade a pink Miley's blushed darkened to a red and Lilly couldn't help but laugh. _Aww she is so cute when she blushes._

_Wow, I'm the one who has feelings towards her, but she is doing this flirting thing better than me. And my cheeks are burning. _"Yep I'm just Wonder Woman I guess, but I don't save everyone just the one and only Lillian Truscott." Miley smiled and gave a small peck on Lilly's nose causing her face to scrunch up and let a small giggle escape. _How more freaking adorable can this girl get?_ Lilly then nuzzled in closer to Miley. Lilly was now distracted by the movie finding the perfect spot in Miley's neck and closed her eyes taking in Miley's scent and her soft skin, soon falling asleep.

The movie was now over and the girls did not move. Mostly because Lilly had fallen asleep and Miley was too thrilled to move at all. She looked at Lilly as best as she could with out moving the girl and smiled. _She is like an angel. _Miley took in every facial feature Lilly had. From forehead to chin, eyes to mouth, and nose. She slowly stroked her blonde golden hair and Lilly's eyes slowly started to open. "Morning sleepy head, have a nice nap?" Lilly smiled and nodded looking into Miley's powerful blue eyes, and she did not know what came over her but went in and kissed Miley.

Miley was in total shock but soon started to kiss back. It stared off slow, but then heated up. Lilly moved her hand to the back of Miley's head pushing her closer and taking in a fistful of her hair. Miley's hand went to cup Lilly's cheek and soon wanted more from the kiss. She took her tongue and ran it along Lilly's bottom lip. Before Lilly could respond she let out a moan, and a Miley started to smile into the kiss. Her tongue lunged forward and into Lilly's mouth, and explored over Lilly's smooth teeth, with hesitation she found what she was looking for. Miley's tongue rubbed Lilly's tongue asking it for battle, and soon Lilly accepted the challenge. Amazingly Lilly's tongue had won while Miley's was at defeat and at rest, and Lilly now had the floor. She pushed past Miley's tongue and explored her friend's mouth. It was Miley's turn to moan, she wanted this for so long and now she got it. Soon both realized the kiss would end for they were in both need of oxygen. Before Lilly pulled her tongue out of Miley's mouth, Miley bit down on it holding it back and fought for a few more seconds with her tongue. She soon let go and Lilly pulled away and left with a quick lick on Miley's bottom lip.

The two then left their noses to touch and opened their eyes. Both of them had a huge smile on each of their faces and then leaned there foreheads together staring into each others blue eyes. "Well I guess I better head home now Oliver is expecting me and I told him I'll be home at three." Hurt Miley nodded and Lilly got up and pecked Miley on the lips. "I'll call you later okay." They said their goodbyes and Lilly was out the door. She closed it behind her and leaned against it touching her lips with her finger tips. _Holy cow that was incredible. It was like how I kissed Oliver for the first time. Oh no, I better hurry he'll be waiting. Sigh I think I got myself in one sticky situation._ Lilly pushed herself off of Miley's door and headed home.

After Lilly left, Miley too put her fingers to her lips, and fell back on the couch. _Oh man, sure we did a light kiss before but not like that. That was amazing, why didn't I tell her? Sigh Lilly is falling for me I could sense it. I just have to keep this up, she stole my heart, and now I have to win hers. _

**Geez Lilly is a little bit promiscuous if you ask me. Haha but who cares I'm sure she is having fun, even though she is having a total battle with herself. Anyway all you have to do is review and I will see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	7. Second Dates

**Woohoo Chapter Seven. :). Thank you all of you guys' for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I was kinda stuck here, but I hope it puts smiles on your faces. :) **

**Disclaimer:( I would be mega rich if I owned this, but I'm not rich so I guess I don't own. Or the song **_**My Heart will go On**_** by Celine Dion. I love that song and Celine. :) **

Lilly walked home in a fast pace and flew the door open to her house. "Oliver I'm back." But there was no answer. After putting her keys down and putting her jacket away she finally realized her surroundings. The house was dim, light music was filling the air, and rose petals left a trail into the next room. _What the heck is going on?_ Lilly followed the petals into the dining area and was greeted with a whole bunch of petals all over the room, two candles lit on the table, and a delicious looking feast. Soon Oliver showed up with a bottle of wine in hand a bright smile on his face. Lilly was breathless. "Oliver, what is all of this?"

He let out a small laugh at her and moved a chair out of the way so she could sit down. "Silly Lilly, don't you remember?" She sat and shook her head 'no'. "This is our anniversary of our first date, and I figured that since it was our last anniversary as a boyfriend and girlfriend it should be special." He was now pouring the glass of wine into both of their glasses and walked over to his side of the table looking at his soon to be wife with love in his eyes.

Lilly was amazed. _Wow, now he remembers all of our anniversaries and this time I forget._ Lilly laughed to herself and looked up at Oliver's stare. She returned the same look he was giving her. "Thank you so much Oliver. You are so good to me, there is not enough love that I could give you."

"You're welcome Lilly I love you with all my heart and more. So here is to us and our future together." He raised his glass and she mirrored his and both brought them together leaving a clunk noise.

"So you actually cooked all of this yourself without swallowing it whole first?" She looked up at him as he was starting to serve her plate with the meat and vegetables, giving him a smirk. _Last time Oliver tried to cook the kitchen almost burned down and he ate all of the food._

"Yep and less then thirty minuets too. Because if it wasn't then it would be cold and for free, or that's what it said on the menu." He handed her, her plate and served his plate up with food as Lilly let out a laugh. _Now that is the Oliver I know._

Throughout the dinner they talked about their relationship all the good, bad, and the odd. They were your regular boyfriend girlfriend couple. They had fights, broke up, and then in two days get back together again apologizing to each other like babbling fools. They always pulled through though. All thanks to Miley and her little schemes to get them back together. Now after years of being together they are ready to make it official with two simple words 'I do'. As time went on the candles faded down as the food disappeared but the music was still going in is soft tune.

Oliver then stood up, turned the volume up on the stereo and walked over to Lilly. "Care to dance my fair Lady?" Lilly smiled at him and with his hand held out accepted. He pulled her up and he wrapped one arm around her waist, while their fingers intertwined, and her head rest safely on his shoulder. They danced slowly to the music and in rhythm. No words were exchanged between the two as their bodies moved as one and their eyes closed.

_Hmmm this is nice I wonder how Miley would be able to carry me on the dance floor. Whoa red flag Truscott. You can't think about Miley while you are with Oliver. You have to keep them separate and a secret to each other, not one of them could find out. Well that's stupid Miley knows but Oliver doesn't okay so just Oliver, don't mention Miley or think about her when I am with Oliver. _Now the music stopped as the two still swayed, dancing to the music in there hearts. "That was nice Oliver." He looked down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are not done yet are you?" Oliver shook his head 'no' and then took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told and Oliver held her hand opening the bathroom door. "Okay open them." She opened them and the tub was filled with water and bubbles, more rose petals were spilled on the floor, candles were the only sources of light, and once again music was playing. "Now don't get any ideas Lillian this is just for you." She gave him a quizzical look, he new he needed to explain. "Well you see, you said that preparing weddings is a lot of work, and well, you said you were tired all the time, so I just thought that you could use some relaxing time." She looked at him and he looked triumphant as he thought of the perfect plan to let her rest.

"That is very sweet Oliver, thank you." She placed a kiss on his cheek and in return he pecked her lips. He gave her a robe and towel and left the bathroom giving her time for herself. She undressed and went into the warm water. _Ahh this is perfect a chance to relax and clear my mind._She put her head back and closed her eyes as her body was engulfed in the warm water. Two hours later, she emerged from the bathroom robe around her body. She walked into the bed room and found Oliver lying on the bed with a magazine.

"Hey have a nice you time?" She nodded her head as she walked over and laid down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Oh hey Miley called." Panic struck through Lilly so fast her head jolted off from Oliver's shoulder and she looked at him with frantic eyes. "She wanted to know if you would like to hang out tonight." Lilly's tension released. "So are you going to go? It's fine with me, you guys haven't seen each other in years, and I'm sure the few hours you guys spent this afternoon was not enough makeup time." Lilly was unsure of her answer, last she spent with Miley they shared a breathtaking kiss. "She said to call her either way."

_I guess I could go who's it going to hurt. _"You know what Oliver you are right, we haven't seen each other in years, and this afternoon was not enough, I'll go call her." She kissed Oliver as she grabbed the phone and went to call Miley. A few minutes later she reappeared and went directly to the closet, picking an outfit to wear. When she was done she kissed Oliver once again and told him she would be back later on tonight. She made her way through the door and on to Miley's. Once she arrived she knocked on the wooden door and waited. The creek of the door grabbed her attention and Miley was smiling on the other side. Lilly looked her up and down._ Wow for only wearing sweats who knew a person can still look cute. _"So Miles what'cha got planned for tonight?"

"Well Lilly, even though Hannah Montana is retired that does not mean people stop emailing her. So I figured we could rip out the laptop read some questions and comments and reply back, like we used to. Oh and this time no pairing people up like we did with Oliver." Both girls let out a laugh for all that they had to go through to get Oliver to not break up with Becca.

"Sounds good Miles, we won't meddle into other people lives and you won't have to wear a chicken suit again." Lilly was still laughing about their Middle School memory as Miley went and grabbed the laptop. They both sat down and Miley flipped the computer open and went to Hannah's email. To get a better look Lilly placed her head on Miley's shoulder and Miley instantly tensed up. "Is this okay?"

Miley gulped. _I don't get it, she says she has no feelings for me and yet she is the one who makes the moves first and flirts way better than I do. I'm so confused. _"Uh yea its fine, whatever you need to do to see is fine with me." Miley's voice was uneasy throughout her sentence and she couldn't help but mentally smack herself. _Why the heck am I nervous around her? _Lilly thought nothing of it and made her head more comfortable.

They read message after messaged laughing and replying. But all of this talk about how Hannah had such great songs and how fun they were to dance to left Lilly thinking to what she thought earlier with Oliver, how well Miley is at dancing. Lilly was dieing to know so lifting her head up she caused Miley to turn her head to her. "Dance with me Miles."

Miley just looked at her totally confused and lost. '_Dance with me Miles.' Where the heck did that come from? _"Huh?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "That was a first grade sentence Stewart. I said dance with me Miles."

"Um okay." Miley switched off her website and went to her iTunes. Lilly then stood up and stretched as Miley was looking for a song. _What kind of dancing does she want? Rap, hip-hop, alternative, soul, R&B, techno, or rock?_ All this was going through Miley's mind and she never thought of any slow song.

"C'mon Miles don't you have anything nice, sweet, and soft we can dance to?" Lilly started to grow impatient. _How long does it take to find a song? Well it doesn't matter her serious focused look is just so adorable. _

Miley finally found one as Celine Dion's song _My Heart Will Go On _played through the speakers. Lilly smiled at her and put her hand out for Miley to take. The two embraced each other and Miley being taller had her hands around Lilly's waist as Lilly's hands were around Miley's neck. The two danced as they looked deep into each others blue eyes. A minuet into the song Lilly rested her head on Miley and listened to Miley's heart beat. Miley rested her chin on Lilly and both closed their eyes as they danced to the music.

**Awww Lilly danced with both Oliver and Miley how sweet. :). I just picked the song out of no where and then I went and listened to the lyrics and music and it seemed perfect for Miley and Lilly as long as neither of them die. Don't worry no one is going to die. So tell me your thoughts and I will see you guys' next chapter. Till then :). **


	8. Getting Closer

**Okay here it is the next chapter. I'm sorry for torturing you LJ Bard I hope you are enjoying the story, and well you are just going have to read and find out. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. They mean so much to me. :). Sorry if this is kind of bad or off I'm a little upset, or angry. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Lilly left after two more dances with Miley. She came home to a dark house and found Oliver out cold on the bed. She had to smile to herself. He looked so peaceful. Lilly then changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed as well._ Can this even be possible? How can dancing with Miley feel just as good, heck even better than dancing with Oliver. Our bodies moved like one and everything just felt right. Ugh but no, Oliver is the one for me Oliver is the one who I will feel good dancing with. _She then turned to her side lifted her head and kissed Oliver. She then got into a more comfortable position and her head landed on the pillow and fell asleep.

Back at Miley's she was getting ready for bed too. _Sigh that was so great. Me and Lilly dancing was like we were walking on the clouds. Nothing can touch us and nothing can break us. I just hope Lilly feels the same. I mean she must right? Or at least start to anyway. She flirts back, cuddles up next to me, and doesn't pull away when we kiss. Why can't she see we were meant to be? Sadly my happiness is soon going to end. She promised she will go back with Oliver. I guess my broken heart will never mend. _Miley started to fall asleep as a few tears trickled down her face.

Morning came rather quickly and the first thought that both girls woke up to was each other. A smile both spread across their faces, but Lilly's soon changed as Oliver wrapped his arms around her. "Hey didn't see you last night come in late?" He kissed her on the lips preventing her from talking. When the kiss was over she just nodded her head and got up. "Hey you okay?" Oliver then sat up in bed why Lilly went to the bathroom.

"Yea Oliver I'm fine, don't worry I just umm have a lot on my mind you know the wedding and stuff." She gave him a reassuring smile and went to the closet to get changed. Looking for and outfit Oliver snuck up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. He then brought a kiss to her ear and blew into it causing her to shiver.

"I love you Lilly, you're so beautiful." He started to place butterfly kisses down her neck, and then found her pulse point. She tilted her head back and moaned.

"Oliver…I have class I can't do this." He wouldn't give up. He turned her around and placed a kiss on her lips. Their lips started to find rhythm and he swiped his tongue against her bottom lip. She was hesitant for a second, but let him in. They searched each other mouths until they each found their tongues. The war was on as they fought and massaged each other. Lilly pulled away leaving a disappointed Oliver with sadness in his eyes, they were begging. "Oliver I'm sorry, but I really have to get to class."

"Oh c'mon Lils, you said yourself you are always late." He went for her lips again, and she turned causing it go be planted on her cheek.

"I know but, I let you go now you have to let me go." She kissed him on the cheek and escaped from his grasp. He agreed with a sigh, and went to get an outfit too. She left the house and walked out into the New York morning air and the bustle of the city.

Back at Miley's she was walking around nervously with phone at hand. _Okay Miley you can do this, just call Lilly and see if she can hangout today, not that hard, okay lets do it. _She looked at the phone as her hand did not move to dial the buttons. _Ugh this love thing should come with a manual. Okay try again on the count of three. One, two, three…_Miley dialed the numbers and put the phone to her ear letting out a sigh of relief. After three rings the other end picked up.

"Hello?" Lilly's voice traveled through the lines and Miley's heart began to race and soar.

"Hey sunshine, did you sleep well, having a good morning so far?" Lilly smiled at the voice on the other side and rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Well the night was just peachy, but if you call going to school good, then no."

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetheart. Hey how about after classes me and you hang out?"

"Sounds good, I'll meet you at your place?" Miley told her it was date and they both hung up. Lilly's mood then uplifted. For some reason Miley calling her sweetheart made her spirit rise and just felt good. All of class Lilly was jittery. She could not wait to hangout with Miley. When the Professor decided to let them out early, she was the first person out the door. She gathered her things quickly and like a bullet she was gone. She got home and dropped her books off. "Hey Oliver I'm going to visit Miley, I'll see you later." Oliver didn't have time to respond as she was out the door. She got to Miley's and waited at the door. It opened and she walked through giving Miley a peck on the cheek as she walked bye.

Miley was taken aback at Lilly's forwardness. _She has got to stop confusing me. I can not read any of her signs and its annoying they heck outta me._ Lilly sat down on the couch and looked at Miley with wondering eyes. "Don't get to comfy Lils we are going out."

"Where would that be Miss Stewart?" Miley put her jacket on and grabbed Lilly's hand pulling her up and dragging her out not speaking another word. Lilly smiled at Miley's child like behavior. They got outside and Miley led Lilly to the subway. "Miles c'mon where are you taking me?" But Miley would still not answer and just smiled at Lilly and gave her a peck on the cheek. Lilly started to grow impatient as the underground train stopped and Miley pulled Lilly up once again and lead her out. "Please don't tell me you found a new and bigger mall."

"No nothing new, but it is big." Lilly was still confused as she was being pulled into the busy station, and up the steps and out. They popped up in a less populated area in New York, more suburban. Lilly looked around completely lost. "Okay Lils close your eyes." Lilly sighed once again Miley was not telling her where they were going but she did as she was told. Miley walked around Lilly and cupped her eyes with her hands to make sure she does not see. "Walk straight." They walked and Miley directed until they arrived at their destination. Miley then pulled her hands away and told Lilly to open her eyes.

"Wow Miles, amazing you brought me to a playground. I don't know if you noticed but I'm kinda not five anymore." Lilly looked at Miley as she joked.

"Ha-ha ho-ho Lilly your killing me really. No come on." Miley grabbed Lilly's hand as she led her to the swings. She sat down at one of them and started to swing gently. "Hop on the other one Lil."

Lilly was totally lost._ What the heck is she doing? Why are we at the park? _"Miles what are you doing you're acting like a kid get off that swing."

Miley looked at Lilly with sad eyes. "Are you serious? Sit Lils have some fun." Miley started to pump harder and her swing was starting to go faster and higher.

"Miles I'm twenty-one I'm not going to sit and swing on a swing." Lilly's tone was a little harsh and it hurt Miley.

_This is not Lilly, where is my Lilly? _"Age shouldn't stop you from letting your inner child out Lils. Sit, swing, and let's talk."

"Why do we have to swing why can't we just talk?" _What is wrong with her? Why is she acting like a stubborn child?_ Lilly was starting to get angry at this point and was getting in the mood to not talk.

"Cause the swinging feeling is calming." Miley was trying everything in her power to get Lilly to stay. Lilly just rolled her eyes and scoffed. Miley's blood started to boil. "What happened to you?" Lilly looked in Miley's eyes as she stopped swinging.

"What are you talking about?" _Me? How can anything be wrong with me? She is the one not acting her age._

"You-every time-Why don't you wanna swing." _Where is the child in you Lils?_

"Miley I grew up, I'm in college and I'm studying to become a Lawyer, how bout trying it." Lilly started to walk away from the swing but stopped as she heard Miley mumble something under her breath. "What was that?"

Miley avoided her gaze, she just wanted her fun Lilly back. "I said yea that's really working for you." Lilly folded her arms and gave Miley a stern look opening her mouth to say something but was cut off from Miley getting off the swing. "Where is my Lilly? The one, who head no care in the world, went with the flow, always tried to have fun, and see the best in a situation. Where is that Lilly? This Lawyer thing totally turned you stiff." Miley was now up to Lilly and looking her straight in the eye. "I just want my old Lilly back. We promised to never change."

Lilly was searching Miley's eyes. "I didn't change Miles." Lilly tried to stay strong but for some reason she couldn't help but feel as if she was breaking inside.

"Yea okay." Miley turned and walked away back to the swing and sat down on it, but did not swing. Lilly just stood there staring at her.

_What does she want from me? I didn't change, did I? Sure I'm more serious now but. Sigh. _ Lilly turned and started to walk away. Miley then looked up and saw that she was gone and tears were on the verge, when she felt a pair of hands on her back and push her in the sand. "Try and catch me now Stewart!" Lilly yelled after Miley had fell and she started to run.

Miley got up with a smile. _I cracked her she's back. _She started to chase after Lilly. "You won't get away that easily Truscott." She chased Lilly up the ladder to the slide and at the top jumped on her pushing them down the slide. They laughed all the way down and landed on each other Lilly on bottom and Miley on top. Lilly looked up at Miley's eyes and saw happiness. She started to move closer and Miley did the same, only to stop halfway. "You're it." Miley quickly jumped off Lilly as she darted across the playground.

"I'm gonna kill you Stewart!" Lilly jumped up and started to run in the direction that Miley went but was she was soon outta sight. _Dang I never realized how quick that girl could run. Who knew? _Lilly started to jog in the same direction when two pairs of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her in the air spinning her.

"Yea but you have to catch me first." Miley then put Lilly down turned her so she could face her and Lilly snaked her arms around Miley.

"Gottcha." Both girls smiled at each other their eyes lighting up. "You want the old Lilly, you got her." Miley's smile grew more as Lilly went forward and their lips met with a warm kiss.

**Hmm is Lilly started to feel something towards Miley? Maybe. Well keep reading and I will see you guys' next chapter. Till then. **


	9. Days Grow Older as We Grow Closer

**MIDTERMS ARE OVER WOOHOO:D . Okay Sorry I have been gone for so long. Please forgive me, but my parents are very strict with school work, so I had limited time on the computer. **

**A/N: A little heads up we are going to go through a little time warp here with my story. Don't worry during those times nothing big happened, just Lilly getting closer to Miley, and Oliver being totally clueless. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own vegetables, but not Hannah Montana**

"Hahaha Miley stop!" Lilly had tears rolling down her eyes and her breath was getting short, as the brunette girl was tickling her sides endlessly on her couch.

"Say it!" Lilly was close to dieing of laughter when she fell on the floor causing Miley to fall on top of her not letting go of her death tickle grip.

"No!" Miley was persistent she told Lilly she would not stop unless she said it. "Fine, alright! Just stop I can't breathe!" Miley slowly pulled her fingers from Lilly's sides, and sat up on Lilly looking at her waiting patiently for her answer. "I-I I lo-lov-love how you think you are good at Dance Revolution!" Lilly burst out with laughter at teasing with her semi-girlfriend. Miley gave her a stern look before she pounced on Lilly again attacking her sides making the blonde laugh harder.

"I don't think I'm good I know I'm good Truscott." Lilly found an escape and sprang from the floor to around the couch with Miley on the other side.

"The final score on the screen seems to think other wise Miles." Lilly saw the look in Miley's eyes and bolted towards Miley's room as Miley jumped over the couch after her. Turning around Lilly was met with brown hair as she was pushed on the bed. "Please have mercy!" Miley straddled Lilly's hips and broke into laughter. _Sigh I love that life, it's been years since I've heard it._ Lilly looked up at Miley who started to calm down and took this as her opportunity and started to tickle her sides.

Lilly rolled them over so she was on top giving the torture back to Miley. "Okay, okay I'm horrible, I admit it stop." Lilly pulled away and fell down to Miley's side and both turned their bodies looking into each others eyes.

It has been like this for awhile with these two. Lilly was becoming more accepting and Miley was started to get less nervous around her. The girls would hang out as much as possible. Lilly had been more careful, she did not want Oliver to find out about the two. She was doing well so far, Oliver hasn't suspected a thing yet. She was good with both of them on how she kissed one or the other, how she would snuggle up to either one of them, or how they would hold hands.

The two looked into each other blue orbs for a while longer before Miley started to move closer. There lips met and started to work together as one. Miley started to grow more dominant in the days and got on top of Lilly straddling her hips, while Lilly's hands held on to Miley.

The kiss did not grow into anything to big for Miley felt she wanted to explore more so she moved from Lilly's lips down her jaw line to her neck. Licking, nibbling, and sucking here and there on the blonde's neck until she felt the blonde underneath her stiffen and let out a groan. She found the girls pulse point and smiled as she started to bite and suck harder there.

Grabbing on to Miley's hips harder Lilly let out a moan. "M-Miley?" Miley continued to bite and suck pulling away slightly to ask her blonde friend 'what?' "I-I- lov- don't stop." _Whoa Lilly, slow down. You were just about to tell Miley that you love her! That cant- I don't love her do I? I mean I love her like a friend but do I love her more? Sure these days have been fun, she is sweet, romantic and everything I could have asked for but I don't love her do I?_

Miley smiled at what Lilly said but couldn't help but feel hurt, she did as she was told and stayed at her neck. _Lilly was going to say it; she was going to say she loves me! But why, why did she stop herself? I wish you wouldn't fight it Lils I love you I need you to love me back._ Still kissing on Lilly's neck thinking about this put Miley in a sadder mood and slowly pulled away from Lilly and rolled off of her.

Lilly had her eyes closed when she soon realized the pressure on her body was gone and the incredible sensation she was feeling on her neck had ceased. She opened her eyes and turned to Miley to find the brunette puzzled looking up at the ceiling. "What's wrong why'd you stop?"

Miley didn't bother look at the blonde or speak for that matter. She was struggling, knowing she loved Lilly but why Lilly couldn't say it back. She let out a sigh and felt a hand grab hers and intertwine them while Lilly's thumb slowly stroked hers.

"You can tell me anything you know that right Miles?" Lilly was full of concern. One second Miley was all in the moment and then the next she could not get more depressed. Miley shook her head but kept quiet. "So, if you trust me then why don't you tell me what is bothering you?"

_I don't want to Lils. These past few days have been great but I can't help but feel as we get closer my heart breaks more I don't like this constant pain._ "It's nothing important Lils, I just, look forget about it okay?"

"But Miley-"

"No, Lilly I'm fine there is nothing to worry about, school has been a load lately, becoming a music teacher ain't easy y'know." Miley turned her head and looked at Lilly forcing her best smile to reassure the girl.

Lilly smiled at the girl for her southern accent just kicked in and plus she found it cute that Miley didn't want her to worry, but Lilly new it wasn't true. She used school and her wedding plans as reassurances all the time and knew they were lies. She will not fight the brunette, she felt Miley would tell her when ready. "You should try being a Lawyer."

Both the girls broke into laughter, just like they used to. Miley went in and pecked Lilly on the lips. "Thanks Lils, you always know what to say."

"Sometimes it just comes to me." Lilly went back and kissed Miley's smiling lips quickly before pulling away and checking the time. "Look I better go, Oliver isn't too bright but I'm sure he will notice me not being there."

Both got up from the bed and straightened out their clothes, but not before giving a quick kiss goodbye.

Lilly walked home the New York night air attacking her exposed skin, wrapping her coat around her tighter. Letting out a sigh she walked into her house. _Man this is getting hard. I don't think I can keep up with school, my wedding plans, and dating these two._ Lilly waddled her way to the bed already seeing a lump underneath the covers that was Oliver. She smiled as she changed into her pajamas and fell down next to him.

Feeling the movement of the bed Oliver turned to see his beautiful fiancée return. Smiling he snaked his arms around her waist and she grabbed his hand with hers. "Over at Miley's again sweetheart." Lilly nodded a 'yes' as he went to kiss her on the cheek. "It's like you to have become inseparable once again." Lilly smiled at that thought, and Oliver started to give her butterfly kisses down her cheek to her neck. "So how about me and you become inseparable for awhile?"

Oliver moved down Lilly's neck licking, kissing, and lightly sucking all over. In response Lilly let out a moan. Taking that as his cue he tightened his grip around her waist and started to kiss and suck harder on his fiancée's neck stopping suddenly. "Wait what's this?"

"What's what?"

"There's something on your neck." Lilly's eyes widened as Oliver took his fingertips and brushed over the mark. "Hold on." He reached over turning on the lamp to have some light into the room revealing a little red mark on his fiancée's neck. "It looks like a hickey? Who gave you a hickey Lils?" Oliver started to grow jealous, furious, and worried that his soon to be wife might be cheating on him.

While Lilly started to panic trying to come up with a good excuse. "Silly Ollie don't you remember? Or is that you can't keep you lips, teeth, or tongue off of me for to long that you forgot you gave that to me last night?"

"I did?" Oliver looked at her so confused; he really didn't remember much from last night, well some parts but not all.

Lilly let out a laugh which helped calm her nerves. "Yes your hands where doing their magic while you were nipping and sucking my neck and I was screaming and my hips were-"

"Okay, okay I believe you." Oliver did love having sex, but talking about it made him feel uncomfortable. "But just to make sure, I think I should remind myself how I did it."

"Whatever you like I'm yours for tonight Ollie. So much for keeping our promise huh?" Oliver nodded as he got on top of her and started to kiss and suck her neck hard. They soon started to grind on each other, turning Oliver on more and more.

He did what he could to bite and suck harder on her neck to make her moan. He then moved from her neck to place butterfly kisses to her collarbone. Kissing and sucking there for a while they started to push on each other harder, and soon clothing was not a necessity.

**Okey dokey. Well, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, and if ya like review again :D. Is Lilly lucky or what? But will the luck last? HA well I guess you guys are just going to have to find out next chapter. Till then. **


	10. Words Cut Like Knives

**Thank you, everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you so much. Okay this chapter has most of the Drama. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Just like nights ago before Lilly woke up in panic and sweat, by yet another dream that she had had. The dream consisted of her in Miley back when they were young, and Lilly had the same feeling that she had like in the camping dream.

Lilly was staring at herself in the mirror: wet face, tired eyes, and matted hair. _Okay Truscott, this is not true. You do not love Miley, repeat you do not…Sigh there is no fighting it, I do, I do love Miley. _Lilly shifted from her position and was now leaning on the sink with her head tilted back and eyes closed. _How could this have happened? It was not suppose to be, I just felt bad for her, so I dated her, now I have fallen for her. Ugh this totally complicates things. _

Lilly was to lost in her thoughts, she did not hear the alarm go off, or Oliver waking up. "Lils? What are you doing up so early you don't have classes today, or are you going to see Miley again."

Lilly was taken back to reality when she heard Oliver talk to her, and noticed his new demeanor and the last part of his sentence coming out a little too harsh. "Um no, she is coming over here today, and what is wrong with you?" Lilly took note to her bitterness in her sentence, and could not figure out why Oliver was so upset about her hanging out with Miley. Of course that is all he thought they were doing.

Oliver let out a breath and strummed his fingers through his hair. "I don't know Lils. You two have become inseparable once again and I feel like the third wheel once again." His gaze shifted to floor, showing his sadness.

Lilly got up from the sink and walked over to Oliver taking one of his hands. "Oliver there is no worry, I love you more than anything." Saying this Lilly could not help but feel something did not feel right the way she said the last part.

Looking up to meet her gaze he looked at Lilly intensely. "But do you love me more than Miley?"

Lilly was taken aback, her mind went completely blank, and her mouth agape for a few seconds before responding. "Wh-What?"

Oliver started to get frustrated and anger grew in his voice. "Do you love me more than Miley?"

"Yes of course I do, Oliver how could you think that." Again a weird filling grew in the pit of Lilly's stomach, but she pinned it as just fear of what was happening.

"Oh gee Lils, let's think, you are always with her, you have been ignoring me, every second of everyday you find some way to mention her, every time she calls you get lost and end up talking for hours, when you plan on going over there you barely say two words to me, and you come home late! What am I supposed to think it's like I don't exist anymore!"

Oliver dropped his hand from hers and turned around and stormed into the bedroom. "Oliver! Look I'm sorry that you felt like I deserted you, but remember Miley and I haven't seen each other in years you should be happy for us!"

He turned to face her with red glaring eyes. "Of course I'm happy! But that doesn't mean I like it!" His hands grew into fists and knuckles started to turn white.

"How in the world does that make any sense?!" Lilly started to get annoyed by Oliver's behavior and reciprocated her words in the same tone.

"I'm happy for your Lils, you guys were great friends, but that does not mean you should shove me out of your life again, that's what I'm not happy about!" He kept is stance eyes fiercely looking into Lilly's.

"What do you mean again?! Oliver you have been my best friend since preschool and now we are soon to be married! Forgive me for having a friend!"

"This is just like what happened when Miley first moved here! You couldn't get enough of her, you would always hang out with her, talk about her, stay on the phone with her, be over her house like twenty four seven! You never had time for me anymore and it's happening again!"

_No way I couldn't have. Did I act like this back when we were teenagers? I didn't like or love Miley back then did I? _"Oliver she was my first real friend that was a girl! I couldn't really stay all tomboyish for my whole life!"

Oliver was now pacing around the room before he finally lost his temper and knocked everything off the dresser. "Damn it Lilly!" Everything fell to the floor picture frames were now shattered and little trinkets where rolling everywhere. "Just answer the question do you love her more than me!" He moved closer to Lilly coming right up to her face. Lilly was frozen, Oliver never acted this way and it was scaring her. "Please Lilly, answer. I love you Lilly I love you so much words are not enough, if I die for you it will not be enough to show how much I love and care for you. Please."

Tears filled Oliver's eyes as his temper and volume started to die down. "Oliver," Lilly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head saying his name the sweetest way possible.

"I'm sorry." He took her presence and started to let a few tears fall as she stroked his hair.

"Shhh, no, it's okay, it's okay," She led him over to the bed and they sat down. "Oliver I love you, more than anything, Miley or anyone else for that matter cannot change that okay. You are so important to me and I don't wanna loose you. I love you Oliver, I love you."

Lilly did not know why but her saying what she said about Miley not being able to change her love for Oliver, felt like she was cheating on Miley. Saying that she loved Oliver felt weird to her now. She came to the reason that she never said 'I love you' to Miley before, well she had, but it was in a friend way not lover way. "Look how about I go over to Miley's and stay for a few minuets, and come back home okay." Oliver nodded his head, and wiped his eyes. Lilly kissed him lightly and then got up to head over to Miley's.

Unknown to both of them that Miley was right outside, hearing every single word that was exchanged from the engaged couple. Miley could not move every word that they said went through her ears, traveled through her body, and attacked her heart. She turned on the heel and started to head back to her apartment. Tears were on the brink as she friskily tried to make her way through the morning crowd. She knew in the end that Lilly will go back to Oliver but she was most positive that she broke Lilly, and Lilly would be hers.

_Uh, selfish much Stewart? Sigh, I should have never done it. I should have never asked Lilly to give me chance. She said in the end that she would go back to Oliver, but I never realized how much it was going to hurt. Not only did I hurt myself, but I damaged Oliver as well. That really was not my intention. It's just that the more time I spent with Lilly the more I fell in love with her. But I shouldn't have, for my love will never be bounced back by Lilly. I can't do this anymore, I don't want to hurt Oliver, I can't not keep hurting Oliver. He loves her and she loves him, for she said so, that I could not come between them. As much as I don't want to I have to end it with Lilly._

Miley made her way through her door, and tears were falling freely. For before she even made the break-up with Lilly official, her heart was hurting, literally. She felt a sharp pain and pressure in her chest and it was killing her. But she had to do it, for Oliver. She looked at herself in the mirror and cleaned her face from the tear stains and did her best to look presentable, for she new Lilly was coming over.

Just then there was a knock at the door and the sound of the hinges being moved so the door could be opened. "Miley?"

Miley took one last look at herself in the mirror and took in a breath. _Okay Miley, you can do this, you have to do this, for Oliver. _She then left the room and entered into the living room. "Lilly hey." Miley tried to sound as calm as she could but she new she was failing.

Lilly looked at Miley hearing the nervousness in her voice. "Hey, look I can't stay long, I promised Oliver I would only stay for a few minuets and umm is something wrong?" Lilly moved her way over to the couch and sat down with Miley right behind her.

"Nope everything is fine." Miley looked at Lilly and she had that stop-avoiding-it-I-know-something-is-wrong-with-you look. Miley sighed and gave in. "Okay, umm no something is wrong, we need to talk."

Lilly looked at her intensely with her heart starting to beat faster for those words could never mean a good thing. With a small voice Lilly spoke. "S-sure what's on your mind?" Lilly started to panic. _Do I really want to hear this? _

"Okay, uh how do I say this," Miley shifted herself on the couch turning to face Lilly and grabbing her hands. Lilly's focus grew on Miley and her heart started to pump faster.

"What is it Miles?"

"Lilly I feel, I think, it might be best, if-if I don't think I can go to your wedding." Miley could not do it she could not say what she wanted to say she wanted to hold on to Lilly as if Lilly was her last breath on Earth.

Lilly was somewhat hurt, she looked deep into Miley's eyes. "What? Why?"

_You have to do this Stewart come on its going to hurt just say it! _"Because I-I can't."

"Why cant you?" Lilly was now frantically looking from Miley's eyes as best as she could, since Miley had her eyes fixed on their hands.

"Because, because,"_Breathe Stewart just say it! _"Lilly I can't be with you anymore, I- we need to break-up!" Miley said these words so fast; she wished that it was all a dream. She held her breath and kept her eyes fixed on their hands.

Lilly sat there motionless for she wished she did not hear what she just heard. "Wh-Wha-Why? What made you- why?" Lilly could not function.

Miley still avoid the blondes gaze. "Lilly I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry."

"No! No! You were the one who wanted to get together in the first place! You were the one who had feelings for me! You can not just out of the blue break-up with me!" Lilly now stood up and new her voice was rising. She had so many emotions running through her right now anger, betrayal, hurt, and sadness.

Miley joined her now standing and was getting ready to raise her voice too. "Please Lilly don't be mad."

"Don't be mad! Don't be mad! I'm a lot more things than mad Miley!" Lilly's eyes started to turn red and you could see a dam of tears getting ready to break.

"Lilly! I'm sorry! Look, you where the one who said, you would only date me for a little while and go back to Oliver! So after awhile I came to the realization that you just took pity on me!"

"That is not true!" Lilly stared at Miley refusing to break looking at her while Miley was pacing around the room.

"Yes it is Lilly! Admit it! You felt sorry for me!" _Does she not realize this is killing me too? I love you Lilly, but I can't be with you. _"I think it would be best if we forget this charade, you go and marry Oliver and forget me!"

"Okay! Maybe at first yes, but after…" Lilly could no longer hold back the tears that were starting to drip down and she felt as if she was breaking.

Miley saw how hurt Lilly was and decided to lower her tone. "After what Lils."

Lilly looked up at Miley who now stopped pacing and folded her arms across her chest. "Miley I-I-I love you." Lilly said this in the most sweetest and nicest ways possible for she let her heart out, and it felt right.

Miley looked down, she was right Lilly had fallen for her, and now she destroyed it. But she couldn't keep up with it she had to end what they had. "Lilly," Miley walked over to Lilly and looked intensely at her teary eyes. "I always loved you, but I guess that is just not enough is it?" Lilly looked up at Miley through her blurry vision and gave her a questionable look. Miley wrapped Lilly in a hug and Lilly buried her face into the brunette and started sobbing. Miley stroked her hair and tired to clam her down.

Lilly eventually pulled away and Miley cupped her face and wiped her tears. "Listen I need you to forget about me, and not love me." Miley was the one on the verge of tears now as she rested her forehead on Lilly's, but Lilly avoided her gaze. She then brought their lips together. Lilly went into the kiss instantly wrapping her arms around Miley's neck pulling her closer and Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist pulling her closer. Neither girl wanted to let go nor the kiss end, because it was a kiss of goodbye.

The kissed was filled with anything you could imagine being in a kiss. Then the girls broke apart lips still lightly touching. Miley could not take it any longer she pulled away from Lilly as Lilly tired to dive in for another kiss only to end up with nothing. Miley quickly hugged Lilly tightly and let go. Lilly then looked at Miley no words being spoken she left and Miley broke down.

Lilly walked home quickly and tears pouring from her eyes. Before she went into her house she stayed outside to calm and recollect herself, she did not want Oliver to worry or question her. She then took a big breath and went inside. "Oliver I'm back."

Oliver came in and looked at Lilly. "Hey Lils. Wow that was shorter than I thought it would be." He gave her a peck on the lips before going to sit on the couch. She followed him staying mute. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He accepted and wrapped his arm around her. "Rest up sweetheart, for tomorrow is our wedding day." Oliver said this with happiness and pride, while Lilly was sore.

_Sigh. I guess this is best. Miley is right, I can't love her, I have to forget her. My future is with Oliver and it should stay that way. But I will always love you Miley._ Making that last thought for Miley, Lilly drifted off to sleep on Oliver's shoulder.

**Wow! Okay, well tell me your thoughts. Liley fans don't kill me or hate me, keep reading, for there are two more chapters left in this story, don't loose hope have faith. Loliver fans you guys seem safe for now, BUT will it change? Well find out next chapter. Till then. **


	11. Forcing to be Happy

**Thank you guys' so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad all of you are enjoying this story. It's sure fun to write. Well this chapter might get you on suspense! Lol it probably wont, but I hope all of you are dieing to know the ending. So anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: If you like sippin' Kool-aid :D. Don't I sing well, and IF I owned the show maybe they will put some of our cool ideas in them, but sadly me or you DON'T own the show. **

Tuesday January 29…

Today is the day, today is the day of the wedding of Lillian Anne Truscott and Oliver Oscar Oaken. Family and friends gathered around all over to see these two wed and couldn't be happier, but there was one friend that was not anywhere in sight, Miley Stewart. She could not put herself to do it. She did not want to see the love of her life be given to another man, so she stayed home.

Lilly waited impatiently in her room, of the church, looking in the mirror with an expressionless face. To others it looked like a pout. A few of her friends and her mother that were in the room took notice to this but refused to speak. When Lilly's mom could not stand to see what should be the happiest woman in the world sad she spoke up. "What's the matter sweetie? Is everything okay?" Heather walked to the back of Lilly and rested her arms on Lilly's shoulder.

_No mom everything is not fine, something is wrong, something is not right. I feel misplaced, I shouldn't be here. _Letting out a shaky breathe Lilly turned to her mother. "Yes Mom I'm fine, just a little nervous, I mean all eyes are on me, it's my biggest moment ever to happen, it's a lot of pressure and stress, I'm just nervous, anxious, and tired. This is my future right Mom?"

"Well, if you ask me Lilly no one ever knows what the future holds, we live through it giving it the name of the present, and when it's over we tend to call it the past. But I could not help myself that you're last statement sounded like a question. Honey what's wrong?"

Lilly walked over to the couch and sat down while Heather looked at her daughter with compassion. _Honestly Mom I don't know. I truly thought that I loved Oliver, and I do, but then Miley came back, and she said she had feelings for me so over the days I fell in love with her. Sigh how do I choose. No wait, I can't Miley said to forget about her and unlove her, so obviously my future is with Oliver. _"Nothing Mom, maybe a few doubts, but hey it's Oliver." Lilly laughed trying to calm herself and in return calmed her mom.

"Well Lilly if that is your choice, go with it. If you truly believe it is in your heart and mind to be with Oliver, than it is right. Remember if you ever have to second guess about whether something is right or wrong, odds are its wrong." Heather walked over to Lilly and took her hand making her stand up and hugged her lovingly. "I love you Lilly. I am so proud of you. You really made it for yourself. Good luck. Your Father would have been so proud." Heather was now crying, and that led Lilly to misty eyes.

"Oh mom, I love you too, and Thanks. For every single thing raising me, supporting me, doing anything in your power to make sure I was safe and well cared for, I love you Mom. You were my everything, and you still are, you're the greatest Mom. Don't think just because I'm all grown up and getting married that I don't need you, 'cause I will always need you." Still embracing each other both women were crying.

"I love you Lilly, you are my world my little girl and now you are a beautiful young lady making a name for yourself. You'll be fine." Heather squeezed tightly and pulled away wiping Lilly's tears. "See you soon." She kissed her daughter and walked out with pride and joy, for she was not losing a daughter but gaining a great family.

Lilly's Mom's words were still buzzing in her head as she cleaned her face and fixed her dress. _You'll be fine. Why does that sound so familiar, it reminds me of, reminds me of… Miley! Grr NO Truscott stop! Don't think about Miley, forget Miley, Oliver, think about Oliver. _New tears were ready to form, but Lilly didn't know exactly why. Were they tears of joy for marring Oliver? Or were they tears of pain from being hurt by Miley? _No they are not from Miley I DO NOT LOVE MILEY!!! I cant, I can't love Miley, she told me not to love her. Ugh then why can't I stop thinking about her? Breathe Truscott breathe, It's your wedding day, the happiest day of your life. Marry Oliver, have kids, and grow old together. My future._

Making her way out of her room Lilly walked down the hall taking deep breathes before the doors before her opened and music playing as she walked down the aisle. She met up with Oliver who was smiling like a fool and behind him the priest. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her Mother does." With that Lilly hooked her arm around Oliver's and they walked up to the priest to begin the wedding.

* * *

Miley was sitting on her bed in the dark hair and bed sheets a mess, making it look like she had been hit by a truck. Holding on to her pillow Miley let out a sigh after looking at the time on the clock and let more tears run down her already tear stained face. She had been miserable ever since Lilly left and cried while she did everything. She tried to eat, cried, watched television, cried, worked on her college work, cried, played the guitar, cried, took a shower, cried, read a book, cried, and finally went to sleep crying. 

_Is it possible to actually feel your heart breaking? _Miley leaned back out stretched her arm to slightly open the curtains letting small streams of light to enter the room making visible of dust particles floating everywhere. She could not change the way her heart was feeling. Her chest had a huge weight of pressure on it and it was breaking her.

_It was for the best. Lilly is better off with Oliver. He loved and still loves her. They have been friends forever and then I came along. I could not have kept hurting Oliver. I mean he told me he liked Lilly when we were younger, and even though my heart was breaking I helped him. I helped him woo Lilly and keep Lilly. I guess it was my fault for pushing her away and of having any chance of being with her._

_It's my fault. But when you love someone you have to learn to let them go and their happiness means the most to you. So letting Lilly go broke my heart, but up lifted hers. Her happiness is all I care about. If she is happy then I am content. Yeah that's it just remember I'm doing this because I love Lilly and I want what is best for her._

Miley finally slipped out of her bed and walked over to a wider window that showed a big part of New York, and fully opened the blinds. Squinting at the rising sun Miley stretched, let out a sigh, and looked over the landscape. _There is nothing I can do. I had to let Lilly go, it was for the best. _Looking all over New York Miley looked down and saw the buildings and the people. Looking at the buildings she thought of one building and that was a church. A church were Lilly would get married.

_I can't take it any longer! I can't do this! I have to leave. I have to forget my troubles. I can not live in the same city with Lilly knowing that I could never have her. Right now Lilly will get married and that would be the past. I have to put my past behind me and look towards my future. I have to leave._

Miley walked away from the window and went to the bathroom and took a shower. After she pulled out her suitcases and started to make telephone calls. She pulled clothes, shoes, and other accessories out of her closets and drawers. Got boxes and started to load them. Tears were starting to blur her vision and as she let air escape they fell down. She had to leave she was getting out of New York.

_Okay just pack up and leave. Switch colleges and everything else. Yeah this could work I can do this. I'm not running away from my problems I'm just keeping myself safe from them. I'm going home. I'm going back. Back to Malibu._

**Whew okay. Well isn't Miley thinking a little rash? But will she do it? Will she leave to forget her troubles? Will Lilly marry Oliver? Well we will soon find out wont we? See you guys for the next and LAST chapter! Till then. **


	12. Final Decision

**WARNING LAST CHAPTER! Well guys it's been a great ride. Thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys always put a smile on my face; I hope this story did to. Sorry if I got all the wedding stuff wrong, I haven't been to a wedding in awhile, well I don't really pay attention either so that might be a problem too. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sniffles and tears of joy filled the room at the church as they watched who either was a friend or family member watching, Lilly or Oliver, getting married. We are halfway through the wedding and Oliver is beaming while Lilly is uneasy. The priest speaks, and the brunette boy and blonde girl repeat his words to each other.

_Something is wrong. What is this pain that I am feeling? Why can't I have the classic fairy tale ending? Why did Miley come and ruin it? No she did ruin it completely. You did have fun but that candle died out, we are not meant to be. It's me and Oliver, Oliver and I, together forever and always._

* * *

Miley walked around her apartment all out of breath. "Okay next time, get big strong men to help." Looking around the room she still needed a few more things to pack, and then she had to load the stuff down to the car. Letting out a sigh she bent down near her bed and started to pack her belongings that were on top. 

_This is the right thing to do. Go back home and forget about everything. Forget Lilly and Oliver push them out of your thoughts. _Miley closed her eyes as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. The pain was becoming overbearing and she fell down on the floor, curled up into a little ball, hugging her legs as close to her as possible, and cried.

* * *

Lilly and Oliver have yet to turn to each other, but in her peripheral vision she new he was smiling. He was marrying the women of his dreams, but was he the man of her dreams? 

_Focus Lilly, this is your big moment, Miley is not important. You don't love her, she doesn't love you. You love Oliver and he loves you back. This is right this is how the world should be. _

As the priest was still talking, more sniffles and tears were coming from behind Oliver and Lilly, making Lilly feel worse.

_I hope you are okay Miley. But you hurt me there is nothing you should be crying about._ Looking up towards the ceiling for a split second Lilly let out a breath and just could not wait to for this to be over. The priest droning voice was really starting to bore her, and with boredom came distractions. And the distraction was Miley.

* * *

_Sigh okay, do not doubt yourself here Stewart. You dumped her, you ended it with her, you did not want to hurt your two best friends, you did it for them, so no more crying get up off the ground and start packing, you have places to go._

Spreading her legs out to the floor, and turning so she was looking up at the ceiling, she let a few more tears fall before brushing them away. She then took a few deep breaths and sat up, rubbed her eyes, and pushed her hands through her hair. _This is for the best, this is right. _Then with a sigh she fell back down on the floor and covered her eyes with her arm.

_Who am I kidding? I would do anything to hear, touch, and kiss Lilly again, but I can't. Or maybe I can._ With an idea popping into her head, she got an evil and sly look in her eye and walked over to the wide window and looked out over the landscape. _If its not to late I could run down to the church and when the priest ask 'if anyone is against these two being wed speak now or forever hold your peace' I could enter and scream and yell and tell Lilly not to marry Oliver! It's perfect!_

* * *

"Is there anyone here who is against these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?" The priest looked out to everyone out in the pews of the church and waited. 

Oliver turned around to the group of his family and friends and soon to be family and smiled. "You better not." The whole church erupted with laughter even the priest let a smile spread across his face. Lilly too put on a smile, but with a little force, but then a smile did spread across her face about her other brunette friend.

_If Miley did attend she might speak now. Ha, I would not know what I would do? Should I kill her for trying to ruin my wedding or should I run to her and thank her for loving me? But I can't do anything. Hmm…I wonder what would happen if the bride protested? Well I don't think that could work on account of the bride is the one who said yes in the first place. With all this I guess I'm meant to be with Oliver._

As the priest spoke up again, the crowd quieted down and Lilly and Oliver turned to him ready to continue on with the wedding.

* * *

Almost out the door Miley stopped. _Wait, I can't do this. This is their big moment. Oliver loved Lilly for years he would be the saddest man on earth if I took Lilly away from him. _She then turned around flew her jacket off and sat down on the bed._ That was rude and selfish of what I was about to do. I have to let things be and learn to let things go, even the women that I love. _

Sighing Miley stood up and was getting ready to pack the rest of her belongings. She wrapped up the breakables and the delicates, stuffed her clothes as best as she cold in her suitcases and bags, and her whole apartment was pretty much bare. The only thing left to do was have it be vacant. She walked over to the window, which to her she assumed would be the last time, and looked out of all of New York.

* * *

"Oliver do you take this woman to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" With that the priest looked at the young man waiting for an answer.

With a big breath Oliver looked lovingly into Lilly's eyes, holding her hand, and waited awhile before answering. "I do."

"And Lillian do you take this man to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" The priest looked at Lilly, and so did everyone else in the room anticipating her answer.

_C'mon Truscott, just say yes say 'I do' what is so hard about that do it! DO IT! Ugh why can't I do it? C'mon Lilly everyone is waiting! Two words all you have to say are two words! What are you waiting for? Everyone is looking at you? C'mon, I can do this, I can do this. Just say it just say it. Say 'I do' it's not hard. _

All eyes were on Lilly growing impatient. They where all wondering what was so hard in saying two words, two syllables? But Lilly was stone cold. She would not blink she would not move. She was battling with herself.

_This is not right this is wrong. Miley, its Miley, I need to be with, Miley. Face it Lilly she left a huge mark in your heart, you love her, and it will not stop. You can't marry Oliver you can't do it. Miley its Miley, run to Miley!_

Lilly closed her eyes and shook her head trying to diminish her thoughts. Her heart was telling her to run, while her brain wanted her to stay. And since the brain controls every body function, Lilly could not move. "I-I-"

_Do! Do! Say Do! No I cant it has to be with Miley, run to Miley! I can't forget about her, she changed my life. IT'S MILEY! I CHOOSE MILEY! I LOVE MILEY! NO! No I don't Oliver it has to be Oliver. Grrr, say 'do' Truscott everyone is waiting. _

Coughs started to rise from the people in the pews as they waited for Lilly's answer, while Lilly was still battling in her mind. Oliver's eyes started to go frantic looking from Lilly's left and right eye. He started to worry he wanted to know why Lilly could not say it. She did still love him right? She had to, she said she did. He mouthed if she was okay, but got no response and in the lowest tone possible called her name. She barely moved.

"I-I d-d-do-don't think I can do this, I'm sorry." She handed her flowers to Oliver and ran down the center aisle of the church.

"Lilly," Oliver spoke to her in a soft hurt voice, so the chances of her hearing him were no good. Lilly kept running and busted through the churches double doors. Her mother, quickly as possible, stood up and started to run after Lilly, and soon other people followed suit. All but Oliver who was holding her flowers shocked and hurt and went and sat down on the ground, looking out to where Lilly ran off.

"Lilly! Lilly!" Her mother did her best to get her attention but nothing was working. Lilly was out of ear shot and soon Lilly's mom stopped running, as did some of the other people who piled out of the church. Mrs. Truscott turned around to them and shrugged her shoulders.

_I'm sorry everybody but I have to do this. Sorry Oliver, sorry Mom, sorry family, and sorry friends. This is something that I have to do. I love her._

* * *

Still looking out her window Miley let out one last breath and touched the window pane. "Well it looks like this is goodbye. Goodbye New York, goodbye College, goodbye Oliver, and goodbye Lilly I love you." Lowering her hand on the window pane tears started to reappear. She sniffed and was getting ready to start a new life for herself that is until she heard her door swing and bang open. Panicking Miley quickly turned around to spot Lilly in her wedding dress. "Lilly?" Heart rate slowing down Miley took a few steps away from the window and towards Lilly. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Lilly did not speak she ran the few distance that was in between them and jumped into Miley's arms. Shortly hugging Lilly pulled away slightly and dove for Miley lips. She kissed Miley roughly at first, but is soon turned into love and passion. Lilly slightly moved from Miley's lips, but they were still touching both feeling the breath of the others. Lilly went and captured them once again before she pulled away, and still held a tight grip on Miley.

"Lilly how did-" Lilly put up her hand to silence her so she could speak.

"Miles let me talk okay?" They looked into each others blue eyes and Lilly stared into them for a few seconds longer before beginning. "Miley I love you, more than a friend way, I really truly deeply love you Miley. I'm sorry that I never noticed it before. I guess in some weird way I always loved you, but was blind. I remember that time when we went camping and you snuggled closer to me and I rested my head on your shoulder. At that moment I felt safe, warm, and loved. Again I'm sorry I did not see it. And now I'm ready. I want to feel safe, warm, and loved, but from you Miles. I love you."

Blue eyes looked into blue as Miley was gathering in all this information. She was smiling but had so many questions. "But Lilly what about Oliver? What about your Mother and family? What are they going to think? Lilly no you can't do this, I won't let you, you can't break Oliver you have to marry him." Miley kept rambling until Lilly's grip turned into a shake.

"Miley! Listen. I already hurt you, for years. I don't want to keep doing that Miley. I have been with Oliver and each time I know it crushed you. Me and Oliver," Lilly looked away from Miley's eyes for a moment to think of how to word what she and Oliver are or were. "At first yes I did love Oliver, or so I thought, but that soon changed as time moved on. Yes I almost did marry him, but I think I loved the idea of someone loving me and getting married,"

Lilly looked back into Miley's wet eyes as tears started to fall, so she took her hand and wiped them and then cupped Miley's cheeks. "Besides what good is it that Oliver loves me and I don't love him the same way back? I would be hurting him and me more I had to let him go. And don't worry about anything else right now, all that matters is us."

She kissed Miley lightly on the lips and pulled away smiling, with Miley also showing her teeth. Miley then rested her forehead on Lilly's and Lilly closed her eyes as Miley said four simple, but powerful words. "I love you Lilly."

Lilly pecked her lips again and with foreheads still pressed together Lilly spoke back. "I love you too Miley. Past, Present, and Future."

**:') I think I'm teary eyed. :). Okay so tell me your thoughts. Whew I didn't know what pair I should have gone with, but according to you readers you wanted Liley. :). Naw I wanted Liley all along too. :). **

**I'm sorry princesscutie. I know you really wanted Loliver. I feel so bad, so to make it up to you how about I write a little one-shot about Loliver and I dedicate to you. So I want you to look out for that okay. Again I'm sorry. I feel as if you were the only Loliver fan reading, so I'm going to do it.**

**Liley fans well the story seems over right? WRONG! I think there are still unanswered questions. Well maybe, but look out for a sequel.**

**Thank you everyone for reading I had so much fun writing this, and you guys' were awesome. I'll see all of you in the future. **


End file.
